Secrets
by vamp.ladybug
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been friends since before their change and had been in Texas since the Civil War. Tired of the conflicts at home they go to Alaska to try and find some peace. Will they find the peace they were looking for? allvamp cannon pairs.
1. High school

**This is my first story so please be nice Jasper and Bella grew up together and Maria instead of staying with Jasper while he changed she left thinking she had taken too much blood and though he was just a failed attempt. Bella was one of the many women being taken out of the city and went to look for Jasper when he hadn't returned and when she found him she took him back to the city to take care of him. Bella did not know what was wrong with her friend but tried to ease the pain as best she could and was bit by him in the middle of the third day and thus she became a vampire as well only her change took four days. More details later in the story… **

**Note: Alice is already with the Cullen's because her visions showed her that to find Jasper she would need to meet the Cullen's first**

Chapter 1: High School

My name is Isabella Swan but those close to me call me Bella, I was changed during the civil war by my then and now best friend Jasper and I both love our home but over the centuries it has become too difficult to deal with the sun and hide from the fighting covens.

We are now heading to Alaska in hopes of finding peace and with Jasper being an empath and me … well let's just say I can find and keep secrets… things should go without a hitch right? Ha when has my life been easy...?

Xxx

"Hey Jass are you ready to go? We shouldn't be late on the first day." I had just finished burying the carcass of my last prey …_wolf yum my favorite_… and was catching up to Jasper who had run a bit farther to catch some wild cat most likely a cougar or puma.

"Yeah lets go deal with the wonderful youth of today" Jasper rolling his now golden eyes as he replied.

"Hey it is the best way to keep up our resistance and it is better than camping out in the subways in New York idea" he is my best friend but the thoughts that go through his head only make a little more sense than half of mine.

"So what is our cover this time?" Jasper asked in a bored tone as we got into his Comoro it was a sandy gold that would match his hair in the sunlight but I was the only one to see that, it is one of those _note to self sparkling and shimmering scares humans_ sort of thing. I would almost be envious but because I can keep what I am a secret or just any secret for that matter the whole sun restriction doesn't apply to me really. Yeah weird power and we don't really know what it could potentially do but I am hoping never to find out.

"Well you are my god parents' only son and since you are eighteen you became my legal guardian through a loop hole in mine and your parents will." It was a bit of a stretch but most of it was true just that their wills were about two centuries old and instead of being guardian and ward we would have been fiancés. Eww is all I can say to that, I wouldn't marry Jasper ever, we are like older siblings to each other and are both protective of each other hence why we would pretend to be together to avoid 'uncomfortable' situations.

By now we were in the school parking lot in Anchorage with Jaspers driving the 75 miles between here and Whittier where our cabin was we still got here before most of the other students.

"Well come on our education awaits us" I stuck my tongue out at Jasper before heading to the office but I had to agree after being in school so many times it was hard not to just ask the teacher _Could I just be in the library and just come to class for the tests? _but they would get upset with us acing the tests without being in class.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan I came to get my schedule and this is Jasper Whitlock-"I was saying to the lady at the front desk when she cut me off without looking up.

"Oh yes the new students here are maps and a temporary student ID for the both of you. Please come back here to the office and return these slips signed by your teachers also…" Now she decides to look up losing her train of thought when she looks at Jasper and from the tense stance of Jasper finds him quite attractive. I would have laughed and left but she had obviously had something else to say before she started ogling Jasper.

"We need to get the slips signed and do what else?" I prompted Mrs. Cope I presumed by the name tag I was use to being more or less invisible beside Jasper I enjoyed being away from any and all spotlight but it came to a disadvantage when trying to have a coherent conversation with anyone if he was so much as in the room his 'all powerful charisma' he would joke.

"A -also you two will need to take a picture for your IDs as soon as possible," she stuttered.

"Thank you ma'am, would tomorrow be acceptable for our pictures?" Jasper was not trying to use his charm on her but to humans his voice with the southern drawl which we both try to keep under wraps poor Mrs. Cope could only nod her head and hand us the little blue slips with our schedules.

"Ok" looking at our schedules "We have lunch, music, and art together, see you in music alright?" giving each other one arm hugs we headed off to different first periods. As I walked to my first class English I noticed a couple of students staring at me, I felt their stares really but, sigh, I still could not figure out why I looked plain and wore what was comfortable my jeans and t-shirt. I mean I grew up in an era where women didn't ever wear pants if they were respectable but I found I was more at ease dressed like this.

I sat down in the seat pointed out by the teacher Mrs. Cooper and ran my fingers over my hair, nope it was all still up in the ponytail I put it in this morning. Sighing I gave up on trying to figure out what the students had been staring at the school had more students than the population of Whittier which is 182 so being the new student wasn't a very good reason but it was the only one coming to mind.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen it's nice to meet you, we are going to be the best of friends," a short pixie of a girl sat next to me reaching out to shake my hand. My first thought was _Good thing I don't need to drink the water, the city must put caffeine in it for the way this girl was bouncing. Jasper would have a spasm from the energy radiating off of her._

I nearly jumped when I shook her hand it was ice cold and immediately looked at her eyes that I hadn't paid too much attention to and thankfully they were gold but there wasn't much of it _I hope she plans on hunting soon._

"I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I managed to say as Mrs. Cooper started the lesson. _Why can't my life be simple _was the thought going through my head as I took notes from what the teacher was writing on the board.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think the next chapter will be in Alice's point of view. I don't know if I will change from BPOV very often but we will see. Also I do not have a Beta right now so sorry about the mistakes that most likely there.**

**-Ladybug**


	2. The New Students

**AN: Thank you for the reviews tear I didn't think I would get a response so soon :) Alright on with tale… it is Alice's POV I hope I can get her hyper activeness across to you**

**Meyer owns the characters… **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 2: The New Students

APOV:

_So many shoes so little time… I wonder if I could bug Edward into keeping some of my shoes in his closet._

"Not if you want the shoes to be wearable again Alice" _Stingy!_ "Whatever Alice I'm going hunting and if you love your shoes keep them out of my room and closet" he left out the back door and I should have asked to go with him but I'll go later. Oh another vision…

--

_Vision_

_It was another one of Him Jasper from the looks of it he was leaning on a golden car in our school parking lot he was smirking he got up shook his head and jogged at human pace to the office. Once he got to the door and started to open the door it faded out and another scene replaced it. _

_It was in the cafeteria at school and Jasper walked in and glanced in around the room and then turned around and smiled at someone outside the door and everything went black._

--

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh" screw hunting I need the perfect outfit for school! Jasper is finally where we can meet!

"Ok Alice focus outfit then squeal moment," Emmet being who he is had to poke fun of me when I get into the planning zone.

"What is there a sale at a Coach boutique or something? You don't get this hyper but for sales and shopping…" Making a face at him I went back to my planning _hmm the yellow and gray or the purple and blue Yep the visions never hurt to listen to gray and yellow._

"Want to clue the rest of us in Alice? I come back home and Rose and Emmet are betting over if you had a vision of a purse sale or shoes. Plus I just heard you planning an outfit to wear for someone care to clarify?" Edward folded his arms over his chest and leaned against my door frame waiting for my answer.

"Would you be willing to barter space in your closet for that information?" _Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Looking ahead… Darn! Well you will just have to wait like everyone else._ He frowned at that _ha! He never likes to wait._

"Please stop singing Hannah Montana in your head do you have any idea how difficult it is to get that song out of your head?" _Yep and it will be stuck in your head until we start off to school hehe Emmet heard you and will think it will be funny to sing 'Achy Breaky Heart' on the ride to school so have fun with that one._

Edward groaned and went downstairs mumbling something along the lines of 'I hate reading minds' and I had to giggle at that.

"Family meeting in 2.05 minutes," I said as I finished getting my outfit and makeup set out and ran down the stairs.

"Ok Alice who is coming and how many are in their group?" Carlisle was still in his work cloths and sat at the head of the unused dinner table after kissing Esme on the cheek. She was scolding Emmet for sitting so roughly in his seat from where she sat earning a chuckle from Edward and I.

SMACK!! "Ouch Rose!" _Yeah so didn't need to be a psychic to see that one ok back on topic…_

"Alright the only one whom I can put a name to is Jasper and I think there is only one other in his group but I have never seen them in any of my visions. Yes, I have had visions of him before he and I are soul mates and for some reason I can't see the other one it's like I get a bad reception or something. And no they are not a threat I have seen them coming to meet us and we are all fine after they leave the house." _I loved being able to see the future no need to ask questions I just give the answers._

"Well from what I see in your head he is following our lifestyle so as long as this unseen person does something off the top of their head there should be no immediate threat Carlisle." _Duh Edward!_

"Sounds good but be on guard with the one we haven't seen I don't want a conflict if we can avoid it," Carlisle rubbed the back of Esme's hand he was holding on the top of the table. _I can't wait to have that with Jasper…_

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed it was 6:30 _Ah I've got to get ready! _

Xxx

_Hurry Eddie I want to see him and not in my head!_ Edward growled at the nick name but we finally pulled into the parking lot just as he went through the door and I wasn't going to wait for him to park so I jumped out the car looking as human as possible and ran inside.

As I got close to the office door I heard a female voice it was soft and had something to it that I could not place and then I heard the sweetest sound that I would recognize anywhere say "Thank you ma'am, would tomorrow be acceptable for our pictures?" the five minute bell rang and as I left for class I saw Jasper turn to the door with a beautiful brunette next to him.

_Oh_ _please don't be with him with him please…_ was all I could think as ran to the bathroom to fix my flawless makeup yeah…

EPOV

(AN: Because I thought I would try a short one any way to see what you think.)

_Alice, she had to be the craziest little bit of a vampire if I ever saw one._ Em and Rose were heading to their first class I decided to check out the new arrivals car.

The car was well taken care of and had new tires by the smell. The one strong smell was like some sort of apple cider and then a faint strawberries and freesias'.

_I wonder why the sent is so weak. Whoa the license plate is from Texas this can't be good vegetarians or not._

The five minute bell rang and I headed to class _lunch will be fun…_

APOV

After having a good talk with myself and reasoning that if they were together he would have had a wedding band in one of the other visions I've had over the last fifty years. The ones of the two of us are so solid they have to be just friends or maybe family!

When I got to the classroom I immediately noticed that one of the several empty seats next to mine was now occupied. Now that I looked at her she looked human…

Her mahogany hair was pulled up into a ponytail she was not as pail as most vampires and her eyes were a deep brown what was she? At the same time I got this feeling that we would be the best of friends not in the 'I had a vision' sort of way but that gut feeling. She looked lost in thought and I wanted to figure out some things because I literally couldn't see if I would talk to her again before lunch when the rest of the family will be there.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen it's nice to meet you we are going to be the best of friends," I extended my hand for her to shake she looked a bit amused but I was too nervous and excited to care at the moment. Her eyes snapped up to mine when our hands touched. _Her hands are warm! What is she, there is not heart beat so she isn't human Hmmm… _I was snapped out of my thoughts when she replied.

"I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." She spoke quietly and a bit formally but it was a start. She then started to take notes so I followed suit, I thought about trying to past a note but with her in the room I couldn't see if we would get caught. _Argh I Hate not being able to see!_

**AN: Soooo what do you think and I know that the EPOV was not that great but I hope I can work into it. Tell me what you think. **

**Do you want Edward to have music with Bella. I was thinking of them just having the Bio for a while and their music classes being one right after the other and have Bella 'move up' along with Jasper[they put them in the lower music class because they were new students] to the higher music class. Or they just have Bio together only please review and tell me**

**Oh and a bit of a sneak peek Jasper, Bella, and Alice will have art together.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but as a heads up this weekend I may not get access to internet were I am going so any updates during then are little miracles.**

**-Ladybug **


	3. At The Cafeteria

**AN: I am not just bragging that Bella and Jazz are from Texas remember the southern army members are not the type of people the Cullen's want to get mixed up with… to be cautious. **

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 3: At the Cafeteria

APOV:

_Five minutes till class ends… I can invite her to sit with us at lunch … Oh my word! How on earth did I miss her clothes! I am taking her shopping as soon as possible. Err I hate not being able to see her…_

"It was nice to meet you Alice," Bella interrupted my thoughts as she was walking out to the door.

"Wait, Bella when do you have lunch?" I followed her through the halls I could be late to my next class Mrs. Morgan loved me and would take the excuse of guiding the new student.

"I have lunch A that's at 11:30 right?" I nodded and nearly squealed "What about you?" she tilted her head to the side as she asked and I swear I must have imagined it but her brown eyes flashed to amber for just a second before I spoke.

"I have that lunch too; do you want to sit with me at my table?" I gave her a hopeful look I could see that both Jasper and her had our lunch but not if they would sit with us.

"I'll have to ask Jasper-"she was cut off by none other than Jasper himself.

"Ask me what?" He walked over from the other side of the door we had stopped near while talking.

"Jasper, this is Alice we have English together and she was offering to have me sit with her at lunch." He nodded and shifted feet after seeing what I guessed were my golden eyes and then smiled. If I could sleep I would have fallen asleep with how relaxed I suddenly was.

"I wouldn't mind but may I request a seat at that table as well?" _He is polite and handsome Lord I love him._ He shifted feet again with a questioning look on his face and opened his mouth to say something when the 1 minute bell rang.

"You should hurry Alice I don't want you to be late. I'll see you at lunch?" Bella said

"Yeah, see you then," I turned and almost ran vampire speed before stopping to go at human speed. _I should have thought of this I have no clue if he has any ability at all or what it is. Oh don't be another mind reader. Though that might make Edward warm up to him better…_

BPOV:

Jasper and I had taken seats at the end of the risers waiting for the teacher so we could get the dumb blue papers signed. The other students in the class stared with a sense of fascination but avoided seats next to us as if we were lepers. _Yeah we are better and worse than that… We could hurt you but it would not be an illness you would catch you would be killed, maimed, or become a creature damned to this non-life. _

"So what do you think of Alice? Do you think her or her coven she is in is a threat?" Jasper spoke too low for the humans in the room to hear. I hadn't thought about others that might be with the little ball of energy but now that I smelt the air there was defiantly several in this coven. One of them spent a good deal of time in this room and at the piano it was like the combination of fresh linens and wild honey. I shook my head and answered as the teacher went to his desk pulling out papers from the hap-hazard piles that covered it.

"All I got was that she was a seer of sorts but there was no ill intent that I could sense. What were you going to say before the bell rang?" He didn't answer me at first but instead got the teachers attention so to sign our blue slips.

Mr. Mark seemed like a good teacher but that didn't mean I wouldn't dislike having to introduce myself to the class,_ I hate being in front of people._ I went first 'ladies first' I could have rolled my eyes at that one but started off anyway.

"I am Isabella Swan I just moved here with Jasper from Texas I play the violin, piano, and guitar." It was a music class so that should be all that was needed to be said for me.

"I am Jasper Whitlock and I play the cello and guitar." I would have quirked my eye brow at Jazz for that intro he could also play percussion and was learning the saxophone one pulverized interment at a time. _I guess he is just trying to keep the two of us in the orchestra and not to the band… marching band is bad in the sunlight._

"It was so weird…" we had sat back down and worked through the music theory worksheet and continued our conversation and I gave Jazz an odd look so he would explain.

"Love and affection was just rolling off her like I have never felt before but why and to whom was it directed to?" _I knew I was right! She was looking at Jasper 'that' way._

"I'm pretty sure it was at you and, if she can see things who knows what was really going on." I would have teased him a bit about this but he seemed embarrassed and nervous. _Well maybe coming here was better than just a good idea. _This was what I hoped as we turned in our papers and got instrument lockers before leaving for third period.

EPOV: **AN: Edwards thoughts are bolded **

I have never before been so irked with being in high school with the petty thoughts that swarm my head make me wish ear plugs would work to muffle the noise. It was all the more worse today because of the new students that could prove to be trouble for my family it was like there had never been any new students before, true it was not frequent but still. **_So easily entertained._**

I was walking to lunch from music and was miffed that one of the new vampires had this seat some time before me in the day because apple cider, strawberries, and freesias taunted me through the class. Sighing I heard Alice shouting in her head to sit at the empty table with Rose so not to scare the two new visitors _Roll your eyes all you want Edward_ **_Annoying psychic_**.

I sat down next to Rose blocking her normal vain thoughts while staring at the charade of food in front of me it looked like well… there are not enough words to make how gross it looked clear.

_Here they come_ came from Alice's head and I glanced at the doorway to see firsthand what vampire had Alice tied around his finger.

He was around 6' 4" of lean build with blond hair that was a bit long for modern times but when scissors can't cut your hair you deal with it. As he was walking through the doors he turned to smile at someone still out of view. **_Well there is the second vision, let's see what is on his mind._**

_Oh Bella doesn't look happy_ "Having fun with the enlightenment of education Dear?" **_Wait his voice faded out and Dear? I thought Alice said he was meant to be with her …sigh… we don't need more drama. _**

**AN: Jaspers voice faded out because he was thinking of how he felt the annoyance radiating off of Bella and since his power is a secret Bella "keeps" even Jaspers thoughts could not rat him out.**

"Yes of course I love math class DEAR…" My musings were interrupted by a voice I had not heard before… **_but I should have heard her while she was coming down the hall. Great not only could Alice not see her actions but I can't hear her thoughts either!_**

I looked up the see her face well she was breath taking as most of the cafeteria noticed with either longing or envy. She had long brown hair though it was tied up, chocolate brown eyes, full lips, and a cream and roses pink was covering her cheeks **_Wait…She can't be a vampire we can't blush! Oh no does Jasper keep human pets? No his eyes would be red if that was the case._** I turned my attention back to the conversation between the new students and Alice. They were speaking about how their day has gone so far

"It has been fine," was all that Alice could get out of them. **_Maybe the quite personality of Jasper will do Alice some good… If she doesn't talk his ears off. _**I tried to see in the girls mind, Bella's mind again but it was as if there was no one there. She had to have been thinking something right now her face looked contemplative when Alice asked if they would like to come over and talk with our family as a whole.****Jaspers mind was going so fast I couldn't get a coherent thought out of it.

"We would not want to intrude on your home Alice, but I do think our families should talk." Bella played with the food on her plate as she spoke and looked at Jasper before continuing.

"Is there a more neutral spot to meet so as not to make either group feel uncomfortable?" _Or to a disadvantage_ Jasper was in complete strategizing mode with good reason they were outnumbered by about three to one. Thankfully he did not seem aggressive _Well if Bella liked the small one ,Alice, enough for her to let her call her Bella we should be alright no need to be too defensive but we should be prepared_… but Bella seemed a bit on edge.

"There is a park a couple blocks from here Carlisle gets off work at 3:45 so we could all meet after school?" **_Wow_** Em was making a serious comment **_Write that done to reference later… it had to be a FIRST._** Both Jasper and Bella nodded as he told them the directions and then Bella stood up followed quickly by Jasper.

"We will be there but…" Looking through Emmet's eyes she glared right at the back of my head and spoke too low for the humans to hear but we heard her quite clearly.

"I do not like that you felt the need to split up your family into a defense and offensive grouping. I can guarantee that we are not a threat and it seems obvious that some of your family members do not wish to socialize with us. I do not take offence to y'all being cautious but am a bit insulted that you would think we would simply take this without an explanation or even an acknowledgment of existence. If there is a problem surly it can be worked out or Jasper and I can leave."

_NO please don't leave!_ Was being screamed through Alice's head at the top of her mental lungs.

"Oh and if we were a threat you would need to work on the whole not being noticed thing because the other two in your group are completely obvious." Bella's rant left me a bit unsettled and when she stalked out of the cafeteria I didn't need to read her mind to tell she was somewhat angry but for or at what still left me puzzled.

Jasper had yet to follow out the door had turned to Alice and Emmet sighing and shaking his head.

"I know it doesn't really explain much but we have not had the best of time getting along with other covens especially the large or power hungry ones. We have gotten use to hiding from our own kind so don't think too poorly of our skittishness to a large coven such as your selves."_But they better not take it as weakness either._

"Also take into consideration what Bella said it was apparent that this sitting arrangement was not the normal thing for y'all when you hear people whispering about how the Cullen's are not sitting together today and that maybe it is because of the new kids. Your coven sounds like a nice family and it would be wrong for you not to be able to preserve this way of life." _At least if they attack or come after us we will out think them._

"We will see you again at the park it is a pleasure to meet you both," Jasper shook Emmet's hand and smiled at Alice before nodding directly at me and walking out the cafeteria the five minute bell ringing as he left. **_I hope we don't have too much trouble with them…_**

**AN: Bella is not a crazy matchmaker friend she just wants Jazz to be happy and hasn't ever seen him like this. That and she feels like she holds him back some to protect her so she will give him a kick in the pants if he gets too hesitant.**

**I know that Bella's speech at the end was not very clear but I want to post up this chapter so yeah…**

**Basically she thinks that some of the Cullen's are being rude snobs, which will lead to a bit of drama with Rose maybe, and for the most part wants to be left in peace. **

**Jasper is worried about how Bella is taking the whole family thing [there are some issues there] and how he is feeling towards Alice.**

**Review and I will answer any questions in the Authors Note of the next chapter… sorry for all the mistakes… **

**Next chapter will have Bella's POV and Alice too maybe a little of EPOV at the end but it would be very short.**

**Here are Bella's and Jasper's schedules: **

Bella

Jasper

English

Anatomy

Music

Music

Math

Study hall

Lunch

Lunch

Art

Art

Bio

Math

Study hall

English

**-Ladybug**


	4. Cafeteria part II

**Meyers owns the characters… **

**AN: I am thrilled with all the story alerts and reviews for this story and am sorry it has taken so long to update… Oh I am now trying to put up chapter titles so yeah if they stink tell me. **

**To answer your question omichiri6183 yes her secret keeping ability is the reason she looks so human but she can choose when and how she keeps it for instance when she is in public her speed and strength are also toned down to human level. This being said if there was a threat she would be just as strong and fast as any vampire and this will be explained better in the story… yeah**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 4: Cafeteria part II

BPOV:

_I hate algebra…_ (**AN: I really do, raise your hand if you agree**) Of all my years in existence there has been no time to where I actually used this information other than at school.

_Maybe I could just test out of it; no we already did that for history to avoid disagreements with the history textbooks…_ It was amazing how many times one of us would get fed up with the history class and just want to kill everyone, more than usual anyway. So now we just test out of it and buy books to keep at home with our corrections in them.

I sighed as I turned down the hall towards the cafeteria really the math was just tedious now that I could most likely teach the class in my sleep if I could really sleep

"Having fun with the enlightenment of education Dear?" Jasper asked from to door way smiling, I fought the urge to roll my eyes and stick out my tongue at him but just barely.

"Yes of course I love math class DEAR…" he didn't need to be an empath to notice the sarcasm. As we walked into the cafeteria I noticed how there were still people who stared causing a light blush to creep across my cheeks. If I was human I would have been a more tomato red but then again I also would have been dead for around two centuries now.

Jasper and I made our way to the table were Alice was sitting maybe bouncing was a better description but the large mass of a vampire took my attention.

**AN: This is Bella 'finding out' secrets. She can find them and keep them it works kind of like when you would size someone up or something like that.**

_Well his strength is what he would use in a fight but he is so bulky our speed would easily make up for that. Hmm he kept glancing at a table behind him I guess that is where the other part of their group is, the Cullen children have split up._ I didn't see any hidden agenda from either of them other than one of the two at the other table wanted to watch us and didn't trust us…

"Hey guys have a seat this is my brother Emmet, " we shook his hand as we sat down and got our 'lunches' out of our bags it was just easier bring it for the first day. I had some sort of pizza I think as a human I never ate it but it bought from the kid in town selling them as a fund raiser so it is not a complete waste right.

"How has your day been so far?" if it wasn't that we were in a new place and they would have thought us crazy I would have laughed at Jasper and I's answer.

"It has been fine, " we said at the same and I would have smirked at Jaspers lips twitching almost into a smile but I felt this funny feeling coming at me from behind Emmet and that was never a good thing. Jasper noticed as well but we both kept our composer.

"Would you two like to come over and talk with our family at our house? It is not far from here," Alice is sweet but I really didn't like going to meet a group of vampires in a place that was unfamiliar to us.

"We would not want to intrude on your home Alice, but I do think our families should talk." I busied myself poking holes in my pizza with my fork I didn't want to be rude we were just cautious.

"There is a park a couple blocks from here Carlisle gets off work at 3:45 so we could all meet after school?" Emmet spoke up it was kind of funny how at first glance you are intimidated by him but with his curly hair and dimpled grin he was like a little kid.

"We will be there but…" I paused as I was thinking of how to best say this without being offensive or rude but it had to be said. I glared at whoever was sitting behind Emmet I knew it had to be one of the other Cullen's seeing as there was no heart beat coming from that table.

"I do not like that you felt the need to split up your family into a defense and offensive grouping. I can guarantee that we are not a threat and it seems obvious that some of your family members do not wish to socialize with us. I do not take offence to y'all being cautious but am a bit insulted that you would think we would simply take this without an explanation or even an acknowledgment of existence. If there is a problem surly it can be worked out or Jasper and I can leave. Oh and if we were a threat you would need to work on the whole not being noticed thing because the other two in your group are completely obvious." The whispers of humans sounded loud and clear to us the two of the more aloof Cullen's had not sat with us and the gossipy teenagers all were wondering why.

I go up having put away my things before I stood and walked out the bell had not yet rung but I wanted to get away from them before I lost my temper at the two I had yet to meet.

Xxx

After running into a teacher on my way to my art class I was informed that students were not allowed to leave the cafeteria until the bell had rung, thankfully my new student status kept me out of trouble 'just this once' as the teacher phrased it.

I got to the class room and sat where Ms. Hope had said there were empty seats and was looking over the list of supplies needed for the class we had all of this at the house. _I need to find out what the last project was _…

"Hey are you alright?" Jasper patted my shoulder as he sat down next to me we were at the table at the far back of the room _Great at least won't feel stares at the back of my head in this class._

"Yeah I am OK just not use to people am I?" I joked as more students came and sat down.

"Looks like we get to sit next to each other again huh?" I looked up from my doodling on the supply list and smiled at Alice as she sat down in the chair opposite me.

"It's good to know a friendly face is in this class. I am sorry about earlier -"Alice interrupted me shaking her head.

"Bella I should be apologizing to you I told them to sit away so we wouldn't overwhelm you. I thought it would make you two more comfortable but that backfired." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alice my reactions to things are never what people think and you could not have guessed that I would snap at this –I laughed –having math before that didn't help you much either" I smiled kindly at her I really did like her I just was going to have to get use to having more than one friendly vampire around.

APOV:

_I was so stupid! I couldn't see anything to do with her in my visions but it should have been common sense that they would be uneasy about us. Heck we never really told them how many of 'us' there were they put that together on their own._

_I'm so glad they aren't too mad. What if I had messed up and they left, no I belonged with Jasper he just doesn't know it yet._

"So Alice could you tell us a little bit more about your family not any life stories mind you but just so we know who is who?" Jasper inquired as the class got to work on the sketches that were due next week. _I'll tell you anything_

"Well-I looked up seeing I had both their attention. They couldn't work on their sketches till they got their sketch books. – there are six of us in total. There is Carlisle who is a doctor at the hospital blond hair about 6'2" he is the father figure of the group" I was speaking too low for the humans in the room to notice even though only parts of the conversation would seem odd.

"Esme is our mother and Carlisle's mate she stays at home most days in the garden or redecorating part of the house she is 5' 7" and has caramel colored hair. Edward is in the same grade as me is 6'3 ½" with bronze ish hair you'll know him when you see him he always seems to be scowling or something-"

"My glaring at the back of his head at lunch probably didn't help that today" Bella sighed I giggled and shook my head.

"No it probably didn't but he can get over it. Rosalie is the 6' blond of our group her mate is Emmet who you meet at lunch and I just noticed but today at lunch was the first time he was serious and didn't try to prank Edward. Yeah Edward should send you a thank you card for that and maybe a heard of deer."

Jasper chuckled while Bella stifled a laugh I looked at them with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry but I just got the mental picture of someone herding deer into a box with a huge thank you written on the side." Jasper laughed again. When I thought about it I had to giggle too but it was more because I saw Edward mister prim and proper doing that and I hoped Edward didn't listen in on that part of the conversation. I knew he would listen to make sure I explained some things but he being made fun of wouldn't put him in a better mood.

EPOV:

**Sometimes I really dislike my family yes Alice let them know that we were not trying to be rude but did she have to think of me herding deer into a box I mean really… but what took the cake was at the end she imaged me in a Little Bow Peep costume and everything yes I had a sister to get back at maybe I should make some of those shoes of hers disappear…**

_NNNNOOOO I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't help it._

**Yeah sometimes I wish we were normal but we were vampires, there is no normal for us.**

**AN: Once I had thought about Edward chasing deer into a box I knew that Alice would have had him in a crazy costume and Little Bow Peep just came to mind … I thought it was a funny mental picture but yeah.**

** Sorry it is so shot **

**Review! And I will write faster also tell me whose POV do you want the meeting at the park to be in I don't want to do every ones but if there is someone you really want to hear part of it from Review and tell me!**

**-Ladybug**


	5. Play at the Park?

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**AN: I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. I had a really bad case of writers block for this story and needed to get some other plots out of my head before I could get back to this story :( also I didn't get any response on what point of views you wanted for when they are at the park so please tell me otherwise CH 6 will just be Alice, Bella, and Edward POV's this is mainly a fluff chapter because I know what all is going to happen just be patient I promise it will get more original :) **

**On with the tale**

Chapter 5: Play at the park?

BPOV:

I feel really bad for getting so upset but I just don't like it when people aren't up front with me. Art was fun with Alice and I think we could be good friends and if she loves to shop as much as I think she does-yeah nearly crying seeing a vision of Edward hurting her shoes is a good indication- I may have to have some escape strategies for shopping. Though it was so cute when Jasper offered to get him back for it I swear if she could blush like I can sometimes she would have been. I laughed and said they could count me in if they ever wanted help. Alice declined saying that too many people might get us caught.

I was headed to Bio which was one of the only core classes that sometimes could hold my attention. It was always funny to think about how much my science text books had change over the years. I got to class before most of the other student surprise, surprise I hated walking slow so speed walking worked as long as I kept it at a reasonable slowness _Ugh._ I was speaking to Mr. Banner getting my slip signed simple enough right well that is if you ignore the fact that he would talk your ear off on what we had done in the class already.

He was still talking to me 'making sure I would be caught up' when the one minute bell rang and I just wanted to yell at him that I had taken this material at least thirty times before but it would be rude to yell…

I suppressed a sigh of relief when he gave me back my slip as the last bell rang and pointed out that I would sit in the last seat in the back. Mr. Banner started the lecture as I sat down. I looked over at who was to be my lab partner in hopes that I would not be stuck with one of the lazy students like I had several times before.

To say I was surprised would be a bit of an understatement when I turned greeting Edward Cullen the vampire I was guilty of glaring at just hours before _Karma Sucks…_ Regaining my bearings I introduced myself.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan," I reached my hand out to shake he still seemed wary of me so put up a small smile.

"Edward Cullen- but you knew that already" he replied as he took my surprise flitting across his face when his cold hand met my warmer one. I got out the note book I had with me and began taking notes that I didn't need but the façade required them.

"I know I said I was sorry to Alice but I think you deserve a face to face apology. I don't like it when I can't speak to everyone at once there have been some bad occurrences when covens have split up when talking to us in the past." I spoke in a whisper glancing up from my notes to see his reaction. Now that I really looked at him He had to be one of the best looking vampires I had seen lean build and the messy mop of bronze hair was set off by his pale skin perfectly. _Wake up Bella! He is starting to say something!_

"It's alright Bella," was all he said still facing the board but even if he had said more than that I most likely would not have processed it being distracted by his velvet voice. He didn't look like he wanted to talk further so I went back to my notes happy that he had forgiven me and wasn't just placating me. Being able to figure out secrets so had its perks.

EPOV:

Bella was an intriguing creature to be sure; she looked more or less human with the brown eyes and warm skin that blushed. Then add in her faint scent and mute mind and she became one of the most puzzling things I have encountered yet. I had to block out the rest of the students minds when she spoke to me predictably most were jealous or lustful thoughts that I didn't want to hear anyway. She was apologizing for what happened at lunch and I wished I could hear her mind I hated not knowing but it wasn't like I could ask why I couldn't read her mind that would say too much about me and not enough about her even if she answered the question.

She seemed sincere in her apology and somewhat shy but then again I didn't know a thing about her who knows what she has gone through or seen and I knew of some pretty sad tales myself. Looking over at her again I hoped she hadn't had too horrible of a time in this existence she seemed too pure and innocent to deserve a difficult time.

**_Wow Edward you have barely met the girl and you are painting her to be sweet and innocent_** the rational side of my head argued I suppressed a laugh for all I know she could have been a killer of hundreds we still need to be cautious around them we don't even know what ability Bella has that blocks her mind and blacks out Alice's visions and then there is Jasper if it wasn't for Alice I would be more worried about him than, I am I just hope she is right.

"Well I'll see you at the park later," I said politely as I put my stuff away before the bell would ring Bella true to her word on never saying what people think she would say remarked as the bell rang quite sarcastically.

"Yeah, time to go play at the park," then more seriously "I hope we don't scare any little kids…" she shook her head turning.

Xxx

I was in gym with Emmet and he wouldn't stop teasing me that I couldn't read Bella's mind. _Dude I would pay money to see you two fight each other. Ha! You couldn't cheat then._ I rolled my eyes as I made a pass we were playing soccer I both Emmet and I hated to have to hold back so much but **_sigh that is our existence. _**

The coach called us into change and end class I left to the parking lot with Emmet saying

"Well let's go play at the park," thinking to what Bella had said earlier. _Eddie are you high if so share the wealth_ Emmet joked, _Seriously though play at the park? **WHY did I say that out loud?**_ Sighing I told Emmet about Bella and I's conversation in Bio.

"Ha I knew I liked her –"He was cut off but Rose throwing her usual mini hissy fits.

"Emmet Alice can't even see her she is dangerous and I don't like how she snapped at us at lunch," Rose huffed crossing her arms sitting in the back seat glaring at the gold Comoro and its passengers. I was about to tell her to quit being a drama queen when Alice growled glaring as she texted Carlisle no doubt telling him about the change of location and other things.

"Chill Alice and make sure -" Alice cut me off a theme of the day it seemed "Yes I called Esme right after my art class I know Edward." **_Damn Psychic._**

**AN: Ok I know no one asked for Carlisle's POV but I am going to put a little one for the drive of him and Esme before they all meet up at the park. If it stinks tell me and I won't continue burning your eyes with the calamity :) **

CPOV:

"Esme it will be fine Alice still sees us back at our house fine and dandy," she smiled as I kissed her hand I was lucky beyond reason that I have Esme in my life and was glad that Alice may be finding her other half… _As long as all goes well at least._

Sighing Esme squeezed my hand "I know but I am still worried," _Always the worried mother hen._ I chuckled and turned the Mercedes into the parking lot next to the Volvo.

"Well let's go meet the new neighbors," I said as I turned off the engine looking at the scene before us. Rosalie was sitting on the bench farthest from the group _No surprise there_. Edward was leaning against one of the trees closest to his Volvo iPod in one ear _I bet_ _the iPod isn't even playing_ I thought and saw him smirk slightly. Emmet was hanging upside down on the monkey bars Chuckling I hoped that he wouldn't break them goofing around in true Emmet fashion. Alice was sitting at the top of the taller slide swinging her legs excitedly… _Some things never change._

After finding all of my children I looked at our new acquaintances both were at the swings which were the farthest from our cars. The male Jasper I presumed was a little taller than Edward it was hard to tell they both don't seem to feel the need to comb their hair. Jasper was leaning on the end of the swing set that had a brunette seated in it. I calmed a bit noticing that they both had gold eyes but also saddened that they seemed so wary and defensive as if they were expecting us to try and harm them.

Walking up to Jasper I raised my right hand in greeting my left held by Esme and introduced myself and my family.

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme," smiling and shaking my hand he replied.

"It is nice to meet you sir, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my friend Isabella Swan," He gestured over to her. "Please call me Bella," she had stood up and stood next to Jasper as I had approached and I shook her hand as well.

I am sorry to say it but when I shook her hand I gasped at her hands warmth which caused her to jump back behind Jasper to my dismay. To make matters worse Rosalie hissed because of my reaction and oddly enough I felt calm when I had to reprimand Rosalie but Esme beat me to it.

"Rose that was uncalled for I am sorry Bella," Bella had come back from behind Jasper a little as this asking in a quiet voice

"It is Ok worse has happened when trying to shake someone's hand. I didn't hurt you did I to my knowledge I have no ability to harm others." Jasper only now let go of her upper arm and I could only guess as to what they have had to defend themselves from.

"I am sorry we mean you no harm I was just startled at the temperature of your hand. Forgive me but I am curious how on earth is it possible that you are warm and your eyes just changed to brown."

"Umm I don't think I should answer that here since there is a family sitting down for a picnic over there." Bells remarked politely as she motioned to a family that was indeed setting up a meal at one of the tables.

"Picnics it would be nice to be able to have those again." Bella whispered and I don't think we were meant to hear her but of course Emmet replied anyway.

"Well you could but the food would taste nasty unless you brought a thermos… Hey that would be cool wha-"

"Back on subject and on to happier thoughts," Alice chirped and it was amazing she had stayed quiet this long but I guess she may have been a little distracted.

"Why don't we go to our house so we can talk," she was bouncing in excitement per usual and the rest of our family excluding irritated Rosalie held back a chuckle or two.

"Only if you feel comfortable, Jasper and Bella it is up to you." Esme being diplomatic make me smile and squeeze her hand but I am pretty sure Alice's puppy dog eyes and pout won them over. After glancing at each other and Jasper shrugging they agreed.

"We will just follow you then?" Jasper asked getting his keys out of his pocket I nodded and we all went into our prospective car minus Esme taking Rosalie to our car we needed to have a discussion on manners it seemed.

**AN: Sorry no APOV this chapter but Carlisle's POV just flowed once I got started so yeah the next chapter should be much longer than this review and tell me what you think the more reviews I get the more motivated I and to write last chapter I got maybe one so please review thanks. **

**Next Chapter: Pasts and Present**

**-Ladybug**


	6. The Past and Present

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**AN: This is a bit longer than my normal chapters but I doubt there will be any really long chapters in the future. **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 6: The Past and Present

BPOV:

"Well one thing is for sure they know we aren't going to attack them," Jasper remarked as we followed the Mercedes down the road.

"Yeah but Rosalie is still too hostile for my liking I mean Carlisle scared me and it would have been stupid to try attacking them at all let alone in such a public place," I huff thinking on how she seemed so angry but if there had been any real hostility Jasper would have felt it before this and we would be moving out of the area and fast.

"So do you think we can trust them with our past story or do you think it would be too much?" I inquired as we were turning off on a side street that hardly looked like it went anywhere.

"Well if they ask I think we should tell them but we also need to find out some about them first. Have I mentioned that I hate being outnumbered?" I giggled and nodded my head.

"Just a few times dear," I patted his shoulder with a smirk before getting out of the car and took in their home it was stunning to say the least. It was an early Victorian style house in a grey blue that was set off perfectly with the white trim and deep green of the surrounding trees.

"You have a beautiful home," I said as we walked to the front door.

"Thank you it is one of our favorite houses," Esme replied with a smile.

"Please have a seat," she gestured to the spacious living room that was white walled and butter cream in trim.

Jasper and I sat in the love seat closest to the door Carlisle and Esme taking the one across the coffee table from us while Edward, Alice and Emmet sat on the couch Rosalie sitting in Emmet's lap.

"Alright I assume that everyone introduced themselves?" Carlisle asked politely once we had all gotten comfortable.

"Yes sir," Jasper replied even though Rosalie has yet to actually speak to one of us it would have been rude to point this out.

"Well as you can see this family keeps to animal blood instead of humans and from your golden eyes you are as well or at least your last couple of meals were," Carlisle started off before asking questions.

"We like to try and keep as much of our humanity as possible and work to not expose ourselves as what we really are. Would you two mind telling us some about your selves and we can do the same?" I didn't have to be Jasper to be able to tell he was very curious and they had been so kind to us I figured they would be safe enough to know our story. _Heck they were the first vegetarians of their own choice we had met._

"Well I can give you a brief over view of our story and you can ask questions after I finish?" I didn't want to sound like I was making demands or anything it was just easier this way.

"Of course whatever you feel comfortable with," Carlisle responded with a smile.

"Ok Jasper and I had grown up together in the Austin Texas area and we were changed just a year or so after the start of the Civil War. Jasper was in the Confederate army since the beginning of the conflict and was one of the Majors in charge of evacuation of the women and children in Houston. I was one of the many leaving the city helping with family who had stayed in Texas while my immediate family was in the Caribbean and I was to join them after settling my elderly Aunt and Uncle but I never got the chance to see them again." Thankfully Jasper sent a calming wave towards me it hurt never being able to say goodbye.

"I was walking back looking for stragglers that evening when I came across three women walking back to the city instead of away from it I thought it was odd so I went to offer them my help." Jasper shook his head laughing without humor.

"It was dark enough that I never noticed their red eyes and I don't remember much about them other than they were frightening but I was raised that you should protect and take care of a woman so I ignored my odd fear. After offering my help there is not much else I remember except the name Maria and then the fire I honestly thought I had been shot in the neck died and was sent to Hell." I patted his arm as he neared the end of his part of the story I know he would sometimes blame himself for me being changed but really he could have done much worse so it was a small blessing.

"In reality he had been bitten and left to die at least when I found him I thought he was dying. He was screaming and thrashing I could barely get him on the back of Twilight my horse that I had ridden out on looking for him when he had not returned. Instead of taking him back to camp I took him back to the town home my family had been staying in and thank the Lord for that because who knows what would have happened if there were people near when we woke up from our changes." While I was taking a breath Edward interrupted me.

"But who bit you? It doesn't add up." Alice shushed him with a smack on the arm and I smiled sadly as I continued deciding to look at the painting on the wall the pity in some of their looks was not what I wanted to see as I told this story.

"I was getting to that… For two days I tried to help Jasper get better he had screamed himself horse within the first night about the fire but when I felt his forehead he was becoming colder by the hour and I thought I was going to lose him. On the second night I tried tying him down so he wouldn't hurt himself thrashing around as much and that's when he bit me. –there was a gasp in the room but I didn't look from the painting on the wall to see who- He didn't mean to He had gotten to the point that he would scream and snap and my arm just happened to be over his head rearranging pillows and he got my forearm. I was very confused and as it started to sting I ran to the basement to get more linins to wrap it in once I cleaned it but I never came back up from the basement human." I looked at Jasper to continue because all that I remember after that was four days of agony though it felt like longer.

"When the pain finally stopped I didn't remember much but the pain I just went through and vague images of someone trying to help me and that is when I noticed the burning in my throat I tried drinking the water in the glass next to the bed but it only made me sick. I stepped out on to the back porch shocked when I crushed he door knobs and still so very thirsty. It was after a few moments that I smelt something mouth watering I rushed into the back wooded area on pure animal instinct and took out a heard of deer that was almost fifteen in number." Sighing Jasper continued

"When I came back to my senses I was horrified at what I had just done sure I had shot men in battle but to go on a killing spree like a wild animal was very unnerving. I was going to just hide in the woods after half crushing half burying what was left of the poor creatures when I heard a scream that was oddly familiar. I rushed back into the house that I had come from and followed the scream down to the basement and found Bella on the floor curled up in pain. I am only guessing that the reason I did not drink her dry on sight was a combination of the heard of deer I had just consumed, the pain I saw that she was in, and what I would call my human instincts to take care of her. I didn't remember much before this I still don't really but I am glad I did I don't think I would still be here if Bella and I had not looked out for each other after that." I smiled thinking of comfort as I started the last of the story.

"We don't know for sure why but my change took four days instead of three and when I woke up the first thing I saw was Jasper and I knew I was safe. There are many odd things about me along with how long my change took another is that I had no memory loss in fact it was even better than before so after thinking for a couple of seconds I realized how thirsty I was and ran up the stairs and outside for water. That's when it happened I attacked Twilight and drained him dry without a thought it was after this that we found out I could not cry any more no matter how much I wanted to. It was after we went back into the house that Jasper explained what he remembered and what he thought we were."

"Vampires fit the bill for the most part minus the fact that we couldn't sleep even in a coffin Jasper had stolen one and tried it with no luck. Then the fact that the cross necklace I was wearing didn't bother either of us at all. So to cut a long story short we went through every myth and the only one that fit was the blood drinking which has only been animal blood for the more than two centuries we have been around. We had stayed in Texas mainly in the wooded areas during the day to keep away from people since the Northerner's were now in the city and people that sparkled and shimmered was not something I remembered as being common so we kept hidden during the day in a cave system that would serve to be our home until others of our kind threatened us so we stayed on the run in Texas until now hoping to find some peace and quiet up in the sparse north." _Well let's see how they take this…_

EPOV:

If it was not for the flashes of images coming from Jaspers mind while they told this story I would have thought that they were telling a tall tale but you can't make up those screams plus the fact that I caught Jasper wincing several times while their story was being told.

"Do you mind if I ask how your hand is so warm for a vampire?" Carlisle inquired after a couple of seconds his mind was still reeling for what they had told us and I don't think it had set in for any of us really.

"Well it is our best guess that it is a result of her four day transformation and being bitten by a vampire mid change," was Jaspers reply as he shrugged his shoulders and his mind went blank **_Ok there has got to be a reason for this and I had just about had it._**

"How are you blocking your minds it has been driving me nuts," I finally blurted out too impatient for slowly working up to the question. The entire room looked startled at the outburst but I didn't care I wanted an answer and looked directly at Bella for the answer.

Jasper was livid though he didn't show it but the angry blur of his thoughts said enough Bella just looked startled for a second and began to answer when I had half expected her to refuse.

"From what I understand I am what you could call a mental mute or an enigma to vampires abilities that use the mind as it's avenue don't seem to work on me hence why we had been able to hide so well back home." Bella shrugged but I was almost positive that wasn't the whole truth but I couldn't read her mind to be sure.

The clock in the hall chimed it was almost 6:30 and we still needed to hunt before school. Alice of course mentioned this and Jasper and Bella got up to leave saying that they would see us again at school and good hunting. They were a strange set of vampires but it could be worse… **_Dang it! Knock on wood_** but of course that never works for vampires.

**AN: Please review I gave you two chapters in one day *pouts***

**-Ladybug**


	7. Ah High School

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long for an update I will be reposting some chapters after fixing mistakes etc. Also what do you think about having Reneesme in this story I won't tell you how but she obviously isn't Bella and Edwards child. But if I have her in this story she would only come in near the end so yeah… enough of my rambleings **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 7: Ah High School…

BPOV:

We were driving back to school after changing clothes and Jasper wasn't very happy that we had learned so litle about the Cullen's last night. Not that I really blamed him for the frustration but he was letting some of it slip to me and I was getting more frustrated than I should be which in turn just made me crankyer.

"Jasper get it together! Yes we didn't get any answers but we don't want them getting suspicious about you they already know something is up with me so keep the emotions down." I huffed as we turned into the parking lot and pulled into park.

"Sorry but having a mind reader near makes me unsettled. You may not have to worry about it but I do." Jasper growled under his breath as we headed to the front office to get our picture taken for our IDs. I was not surprised to see little Alice bouncing near the office door but I found it odd that Edward was there as well.

"Morning Bella, Morning Jasper!" I had to chuckle at her enthsiasum _I wonder does she get this hyper from what she eats? Note to self don't eat squirrel or chipmunk… _

"Morning Alice, Edward" Jasper replied I could tell he had warmed up some to Alice but I would have to keep an eye on him near Edward neither looked very happy to see the other. Sighing I spoke breaking the somewhat akward silence.

"Well Alice I'll see you in English we both need to get our pictures taken for our ID's." I trailed off as I turned to enter the office.

"Your wearing that! Please say your jokeing you're in jeans and a t-shirt." Alice looked like I had just killed her cat or somrthing.

"Umm yes it's just an ID picture Alice no need to go all out or anything" I shrugged glancing over at Jasper and Edward who had yet to move. Jasper looked confused and worried staring at Alices still shocked face and Edward had the beginings of a smirk playing on his lips. I was going to ask what was going on when Alice kind of blew up in the verbal sence.

"You can't take a picture like that – she turned to Jasper looking quite exsaperated – Jasper I'm going to steal her for a minute we will be right back." I was still confused as to what was wrong being draged to the ladies room down the hall. Jasper looked apologetic sending me a wave of clam and Edward just started laughing which had to be the best sound I have ever hear. _Whoa Bella don't go weird on us you still need to figure out what had Alice so upset … She just pulled out a makeup bag OH Snickerdoodle! I am never going along with Alice to a bathroom ever again._

EPOV:

**_I had to admit Alice could scare anyone with makeup… I did feel sorry Bella though she seems to be able to put up a fight._**_ I don't understand why she is being so stuburn you would think she would want to look nice for a picture… _I had to shake my head No one can win against Alice and no one would bet against her either.

"I still don't trust you yet but I will give you a heads up if this becomes a habit Bella won't want to stick around." I had been staring at the hall where Bella and Alice had gone down but Jaspers remark snapped my attention back to him I really wasn't use to people being so quiet it was a bit unerveing.

"Alice is just putting some makeup on her and fixing her hair it's not that she really needs it but that's Alice for you completely harmless." _Yeah but Bella isn't when she is ticked off…_went through Jaspers mind as he nodded his head towards the hall behind us.

"Harmless huh? well why don't you get your eyes poked and proded at and get your hair pulled for good measure" Bella looked **_Stuning_**… Her hair was loose and in light waves and her brown eyes seemed to pop more than before I would have complemented her but Jasper was right she looked absolutly livid as she stalked past Jasper and I into the office with Jasper close behind her as the door shut.

_I promise it wasn't that bad and I wasn't even finished really but she is faster than I thought… You don't think Jasper or Bella are really mad at me do you?_

"I don't know Alice Jasper said repeats of this might run Bella off…" _I just wanted her picture to have a little omf to it. _I left Alice to her thoughts drowning them out repeating the ABC's in different lanuages and was half way thru french when the office doors opened again. Jasper held the door for her as Bella was fishing in her bag for something her ID in her other hand.

"Can I see. Can I see?" Alice bounced back up to Bella with sorry look on her face.

"Mhmm" Bella handed Alice her ID pulling out a hairtie and started putting her hair back up. **_Who knew that could look so aluring… _**_Watch yourself Edward… _Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me I guess I had been gauking at Bella I shook my head to clear it. **_What was with me..._**

"Alright I'm heading to class see you all at lunch." I waved heading of to math which would hopfully clear my mind that seemed to just keep replaying how Bella looked putting her hair up.

BPOV:

"Alice it is fine I just don't like being done up is all." I said again as we were walking to English. Sure I was pretty urked being made over for a dumb picture but now Alice almost seemed scared of me or something I might do…

"Umm ok but why not? It's fun!" Alice chirped sitting down at her desk with a confused look on her face.

"I'm just weird I guess, I would rather spend my time reading a book than messing with make up or fashion," I shrugged my shoulders after growing up dealing with petty coats I loved the simple out fit of jeans and a shirt.

Alice was shaking her head mumbleing along the lines of 'I am so taking you shopping' I shuddered at the thought because I was scared of what she did with make up who knows what could happen if shopping. I was brought out of my thoughts when one of the other girls in class started talking to me and acting as if I should be honored that she was.

"So you're one of the new students huh?" I could smell her sticky sweet perfume and forced back a gag and eye roll she was the 'miss all that' dumb bottle blonde.

"Yes I am I moved here with my god-brother Jasper and you are?" _Lord I hate people like this…_

"I'm Julie V. and I wanted to know if Jasper and you were a couple because he is seriously out of your league." I just about punched her in the face but decided it would be more fun to play with her small little mind.

"No we are not but he is engaged so I wouldn't waste your time. Plus Jasper has too much class to even touch a creture such as you." I said this with a strat face giving a small smile at the end because I could tell she had zoned out after hearing Jasper was engaged that my sweetly voiced insults weren't even noticed.

Mrs. Copper called class to order and we were going to be starting The Crusible tomorrow and thus a lecture on the time it was set in blah blah…

I glanced over at Alice and she looked like she was concentrating very hard on takning her notes I was a bit confused but I would ask her when the bell rang.

RING!

"Hey you alright Alice?" I asked in a low whispher. I glanced at Julie V. as she left the room then leaned down to snikker causeing Alice to look at me funny.

"Sorry I just can't belive she fell for that story and Jasper is going to be so mad at me for making up hs engagment again." I explained in a low tone Alice tilted her head to the side.

"How many times have you made up engagments?" I had to think for a bit before answering.

"Well at least several dozen times it is hard to difine some of them as engagments or betrothals it just depended on the type of people we were around. Some people would leave you alone if you were betrothed and others wouldn't so we used what ever kept us left alone." I leaned up against the wall next to the music room watching Alice as she took it all in. She was so lost in thought she jumped when Jasper spoke somewhat annoyed.

"Ok so who am I engaged to this time and really Bella did you have to do this the first week now I will get even weirder emo-looks from people." Exsaperated he folded his arms waiting for my reply.

"Sorry Jass but it saved you from a certain Julie V. who I am sure you would rather not have to deal with at all. So I just mentioned that you were engaged I didn't tell her it was Mary but I'm sure you will be asked at lunch so be prepared to get asked during lunch I'm afraid." Jasper was inbetween gratfull and annoyed and just rolled his eyes.

**(AN: Yes I picked Mary for a reason but Alice doesn't know that her firat name is Mary yet…)**

"Who is Mary?" Alice asked in a small voice and I was going to reply when the one minute bell rang.

"I'll explain in art class Alice if that is alright, Bella has too much fun pokeing jokes at me sometimes." Jasper some what timidly replied and smiled at her.

"Ok," Alice smiled looking more like her self before jogging down the hall yelling

"I'll see you at lunch!" with a wave.

APOV

_Everything will turn out right if there really was someone else I would have seen her and Jasper said there was a joke involved…_

_ I can wait till art class, I can do this! Crap how did one half a minute pass urggg this is going to be forever … _

**AN: Again sorry for all the errors and the long wait this story is just giving me a hard time working up to the good parts I don't want it to be a flat story wit no depth to it…**

**I will have the Mary thing explained in the next chapter but I can't tell you when it will be up because of summer classes [Math ewwww] and work so bear with me :)**

**Review please I have gotten only a few reveiws but a good amount of alerts… just a thumbs up or down would be great!**

**-Ladybug**


	8. Engaged? Really

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**AN: Sorry if Alice seemed unsure in the last chapter but yeah it wasn't intentional. Sorry it has been slow going but I promise I am working up to something good :)**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 8: Engaged? Really…

BPOV:

_Wow word travels fast but I guess that could be because of cell phones…_ Jasper and I had taken a seat at the table we sat at yesterday and there were at least twelve or more conversations that were on subject of Jasper's engagement. I rolled my eyes at Jasper he just shrugged going back to playing with his food when none other than Julie decided to come over to ask Jasper about the engagement.

"So the story is that your engaged Jasper." She trailed off no doubt thinking he would contradict her.

"Yes I am. Mary is very important to me, is that you had come over to ask? Because if you are thinking I would be upset at Bella for telling the truth you are wasting your breath." I smirked because he wasn't talking about the engagement but the other unsavory things I said about Julie. I glanced at the line seeing that the Cullen 'children' were coming over to sit down.

"So congratulations Jasper I hear you are engaged to a model but are having an affair with Bella till she gets back to the states" Emmett laughed as Jasper and I glared at him.

"I'm just glad there isn't an actual girl getting bad mouthed for this" I muttered shrugging at Alice's smile and the others confused faces.

"What?" I said too low for any human to hear quirking an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't that it looks funny for us to both be engaged but not to each other I would have said I was as well. Then I can be as cold as I want to any youth aiming for my attention because just saying you have a boyfriend doesn't stop very many from trying anymore." I finished my tirade with Jasper just shaking his head no doubt thinking of previous boys failed attempts.

"Ice Princess much, huh" Edward asked no doubt seeing what Jasper was thinking and who stiffened a bit remembering the mind reader at the table.

"Don't worry bud you get use to it plus pot calling the kettle black much Edward?" Emmett reassured Jasper with a teaseing light punch on the shoulder before waving his hand at Edward.

"Yes I was but, I had a good reason because most were high school dropouts that were taking night classes most were older than the age I was pretending to be by five to ten years. It was creepy. From what I am guessing ya'll stayed up in the north with enough cloudy day to really go a normal high school." I was still speaking very low and Jasper speaking just as low remarked.

**AN: I mean no offense to any who have droped out of school but Bella being from the time period that she is in this story finds their behavior street urchin -ish. I mean no offense again **

"After dark the creepy crawlies really came out." He shuddered

"Try reading their minds then we will talk." Edward muttered in response to what ever Jasper had thought when the bell rang.

"Read to go to Art Alice?" Jasper asked throwing out his food and opening the door.

"Yup!" she chirped dancing or walking, I honestly wasn't sure, over to us as we left the cafeteria I was trying to ignore the glare I felt at the back of my head. _Sigh how do I get people so upset at me?_

EPOV:

"Well Alice like them so they can't be too bad," Emmett stopped for a moment and amended that statement.

"As long as they aren't going to drag us shopping at least I am ok with them." I laughed.

"Emmett from what Jasper has said Bella hates shopping and she was actually able to get away from Alice doing her makeup I think we are safe in that aspect." Rose huffed at me with this.

"I am not scared of shopping trips I don't trust them or any other 'friends' they could have visiting them." Sadly Rose had a point with all the fighting that had been happening on and off in the south. Any one that they knew from home could threaten to expose us.

"Of the two groups we are the stronger and have the clear advantage no worries" Emmett said with a smirk I shook my head at the simple mind of Emmett and headed to class there was no point in worrying about a threat that may never come.

The whole fake engagement thing made me uneasy because if they lied so easily who knows what they could try and pull without Alice or I getting a fair warning. Also add in how they act differently than most when confronted about something seeing how Bella spoke to Julie was scary to be honest. It may have been just me but insulting someone point blank in a sweet voice to the point that the other person didn't notice is a bit harsh. When I said as much to Alice she said it went along with the whole southern charm.

"Shakespeare," my musings in English always causes me to be called on but I have yet to answer wrong to the utter bewilderment of my teachers.

Oh well I'll get Alice to tell me what went on in art so I won't have to answer anymore questions trying to listen to them.

BPOV:

We were all working on our sketches and the teacher was doing something on the computer so it was safe enough to start explaining the whole Mary thing. I glanced at Jasper and he began the story in a low tone but fast speed.

"Well in the beginning we weren't in the public eye. The red eyes and the sunlight thing being a problem but after a couple of years we would got out on rainy days and in the early mornings and late evenings. With our appearances both of us gained shall we say unwanted attention so to make things simpler we would tell people that we were engaged." Jasper glanced at me so I took my turn.

"You have to promise to keep this to yourself-Alice nodded- well it was a little after this that I found out that my parent had passed away so we went to see if there was anything that I would be able to get back since I was an only child. Jasper had already gotten his things from his house so when I took my things I also took my parents wills with me for curiosity sake. If it was possible I would have been crying for most it but the last part had me laughing so hard I was on the floor near tears. My parents had set up an engagement between us when we were 12 and 13 but that wasn't the funny part it was that in a side note my mom wrote to me saying I that if I was left I would be dead before I got married that my dad wrote the comment of 'that is not a bad thing'." I smiled at the thought; my Dad never wanted me to grow up.

"This is where Mary comes in." Jasper took over.

"I honestly was a little freaked out finding Bella laughing so hard that she couldn't get the whole phrase out. I heard engagged to marry and thought she was saying I was engaged to a girl named Mary" Jasper glared at me.

"What I thought it was funny. Enough so to let him think that for a couple of months and anytime there was a girl named Mary he would make himself scarce. Once I told him he didn't think it was that funny so I told him we would use different names in the next town and promised to never pick Mary as my fake name." I put my hand up as to whisper to Alice because it would just annoy Jasper I knew he would hear me.

"Don't tell him but I think we could set him up with a Mary don't you?" Alice looked uncomfortable.

"What is it Alice? Your first name is Mary" that I said too low for even Jasper to hear even if he was still paying attention. Alice's eyes got as big as saucers.

**AN: Bella sees your full name with your secrets**

"How would you know if it was I don't remember anything from when I was human?" She asked in a horsed whisper. At this Jasper snapped to attention he knew from Alice emotions that she was telling the truth and that she wasn't going to stop until she had her answers.

"Um I'll tell you this weekend? But you have to promise to keep quite about it until I'm ready to tell the others." I bit my lip hoping she would trust me enough to not try and tell someone else because my secret would be making its own appearance and its severity would be blown out of proportion. Thankfully she nodded causing me to sigh and smile I looked down at my sketch/doodle it was of my home with the magnolia and mimosa trees in bloom. That house was long gone but I still own the acreage it use to be on _Maybe I'll go back one day but not anytime soon._

APOV:

When Bella told me my first name my mind went blank then sputtered to life trying to think of how she could know and if it even was true. I didn't care if she could give me any information about my human life I was going to find out I'll torture her with makeup!

So it made sence to wait until she could tell me things before I told the rest of the family that someone might be able to help me discover my past. Then there is the fact that Bella more or less said she wanted to set Jasper and I up _Squeal!_ It was a double win get something about my past and basically Jasper's family's OK, blessing whatever.

**AN: Okay this was a Friday so not to drawn out the whole 'what it going on' from the other Cullen's.**

**Oh and cross your fingers the next chapter will be Shopping so cross your fingers that I will make it through writing it.**

**And yes Alice will find out what Bella's whole power is and how it works and because of what it is Alice won't have to worry about slipping and telling. Oh and Alice is going to love having someone to help her keep secrets from guess who? Yup it's Edward :) just because it will mess with him. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please? I haven't gotten any recently do people even still read this?**

**-Ladybug**


	9. Shopping Secrets

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me to get feed back. So Bella and Alice will have girl bonding time and Jasper will get to know the Cullen boys a little better. Also I reposted the previous chapters after editing some more so less mistakes :) **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 9: Shopping Secrets

BPOV:

"Bella I don't know if I like this we are getting too involved it could be dangerous for either party." Jasper had met me by the door of my study hall and was fiddling with his keys as we were walking towards the side doors.

"Jasper come on we have been alright so far and you still havn't been able to pick up any signs of a threat calm down. Remember that they are vegetarians so they won't be like the other large covens or armies that we have encountered before. I have looked Jasper no horrible dark secrets though Alice seems to have no recollection of her past at all." I trailed off and Jasper looked a bit troubled at this.

"Would that be why she feels lost? Or why she feels loss when she is walking away." Jasper was talking to himself and though her past may be why she feels lost sometimes it wasn't the reason she feels loss when she walks away. She secretly loves Jasper how she came to loving him before they even met well, I will find out this weekend.

"See you two tomorrow!" Alice smiled and waved as she hopped into the Volvo a few cars down from ours.

"Alright!" I smiled and waved back before getting into the car. I turned to Jasper with a sudden thought of fear.

"You don't think she will try to dress me up do you?" Jasper laughed it was reassuring because I knew the answer before I asked but it would have been nice to pretend at least for the ride home.

Xxx xxxx

"Just bring the cards Jasper I have a feeling that Alice is going to drag me shopping so you might need something to entertain yourself with." It was seven in the morning but Alice could deal with us being late she is lucky I don't need sleep because I got cranky when I was woken up too early. Jasper was fidgeting with his shirt cuffs I held back a giggle it was funny to see Major Whitlock nervous.

"Jasper if you mess with that shirt much more it will end up as green rags with buttons" Jasper just huffed I smiled thinking reassuringly he wasn't going to be dragged shopping like I was so he had little to worry about.

When we got to the Cullen's house Alice was already on the porch waiting and bounceing. I laughed at this thinking how she was like I use to be when I was waiting for my grandparents to visit.

"Excited are we Alice?" I asked as we walked onto the porch.

"I can't wait to start shopping oh and Jasper if Emmett asks you for a wrestling match, don't worry it is just how he is." Alice was already draging me to the Volvo and I laughted at the thought of Emmett trying to beat Jasper I had yet to see anyone do that.

"Bye Jass don't beat them too badly at any of the games it would be rude. Okay Alice okay we are going sheesh!"

As we were pulling out I heard Edward yelling to be careful with his car causing Alice to giggle.

"He and Emmett should be more worried about loseing to Jasper" I remarked. The ride to wherever we were shopping was full of questions about Jasper.

"How about I just start listing things then you don't have to ask?" I watched Alice nod before I continued.

"Okay, his favorite color is a gray or green depending on his mood, he doesn't like being out numbered or taken by surprise but that is difficult to pull of anyway, he until now had yet to meet a Mary he could stand, he can clean house at card games so I hope your brothers aren't dumb enough to try and gamble with him." Alices eyes glased over as we parked _Thank the Lord we were already parked._

"umm Alice? Are you okay?" she giggled and nodded before answering my silent request of 'What?'

"Well my brothers didn't seem to take your warning very seriously." I sighed and was shaking my head getting out of the car when Alice asked

"Was Jasper was always good a poker?" I turned to look at her before answering.

"Well he really didn't play very much when he was human but after our changes he would use his luck at gambling to get money for clothes and that sort of thing. Which resulted in our small fortune we are now living off of, most of which is invested in gold or jewels in safe boxes all over the country now." I glanced at Alice as we entered the mall and I held back a shiver.

"Why do you ask?" Alice had a miscivious look about her when she replied.

"Well Edward and Emmett will be loseing a good amount of money to him playing poker. I'll tell you now Edward won't like it but even when he deals he still loses." I laughed _Serves them right._

"Don't worry Jasper will most likely find a way to give it back to them or he will just give it to Esme or Carlisle." _Most likely saying he won't take children's money since both of those two are younger than him._

"Oh I hope not it will be fun to see them both so confused. Though it would be funny to see him giving the money back to Carlisle a perfect family moment no doubt." I shrugged and didn't nearly have time to blink before I was tossed into a dressing room. _Pushy Pixe._

"Try these on and then I will know what size from my online orders to pick up." I looked at the clothes and cringed lots of pink _Not my first choice._ I tried one on anyway not wanting to cause a scene. Other than the color it wasn't as bad as I though it was but there was no way I was going to say that out loud. The shirt was a deep magenta sweater of sorts and the cargo gray pants worked quite nicely just a bit pink for me. I opened the door to see Alice's face flash from curiosity to joy before she nearly squealed.

"We have to get that! Ok once we do that we can pick up my two online orders and then we can talk right?" I nodded slowly but had to ask.

"Why did you order stuff off line for pickup when you could have just had it delivered to your house and save the trip? Also there is no way I am going to let you pay for one order for me let alone two." I had just handed Alice the clothes I she picked out for me. She gave me an odd look before telling me that only one was for me the other was for Jasper. I shook my head

"Alice those could still be delivered to your house." I would find a way to pay for them anyway.

"Because I can't 'see' you so I needed to see if the clothes would fit I knew the ones I picked out for Jasper would fit him. Plus the only reason that we aren't going through the store today is because we need to talk but still make it look like I dragged you shopping to aleiviate suspicion." _That made sense and Edward can't read my mind to see that we didn't but Alices…_

"Well this will be our little secret huh?" I said with a smile that Alice returned. _No need to worry now._

"Why don't we go to the library? It would be a good place for this conversation." I remarked as we were putting the 23 _yes 23_ bags into the Volvos trunk.

"To the library then! Umm do you know where it is because I can't see it with you here?" Alice asked sheepishly. I smiled and pointed at the sign of the library that was down the road. Once we got put together in a study room it got down to business and I would have laughed seeing Alice so serious but that would have been ill mannered.

"Ok so how do you know my name?" _Well simple question simple answer right? Not! I wish._

"Let me start with the bits smoothed over when I was talking about my power yesterday" Alice nodded and I took a breath before starting.

"Ok you know how I said the best way to describe my power is an enigma? Well that's a loose phrasing for it. A better or more precise wording would be that I can find and keep secrets of sorts. It is kind of a sixth sense of how people are it just can be more detailed depending on how honed in I am looking. After that I can keep it a secret from others to the point that only if that person really wants to tell someone will it be told. I am guessing something close to this happened to Edward when he was listening to Jasper."

"So you can protect others thoughts by just thinking of keeping it a secret? Oh that's what you were doing at the mall? Our little secret…" she trailed off eyes wide and I was afraid that she wasn't going to take it as well as I thought.

"That is so cool now I don't have to worry about blocking my thoughts about this from Edward do I?" I smiled with relief.

"Nope but I think we should limit this so he doesn't get too suspicious. I still feel bad about not telling the full truth yesterday but well other covens that found out about it had to be taken care of so that we would be left alone in peace." Alice gave me a sad smile and suddenly perked up.

"Wait do you know my full name?" she almost to the point of jumping out of the chair with excitement when I nodded my head and answered

"Mary Alice Brandon I am pleased to meet you. Hey do you want to go through the archives and see if we can find some stuff about you? Before you ask me questions that we could get answered on the computer please..." Alice looked like she would have cried if she could, nodding with a small smile.

"Well let's hop to it." I remarked as we made our way to the computers at the back of the library

Xxx xxxx

We had only been able to find that she was from the now Denver Co area and had 'died' at sixteen leaving her parents and younger sister who were now desesed. But there had to have been more to it than this like search parties etc. So I asked her if she would like me to look farther I didn't want to push her and it didn't seem like it would be a happy tale.

I shouldn't have concentrated so hard because I sure wasn't prepared for what I saw or the fact that it felt like a sledge hammer was being taken to my head.

_I saw some sort of hospital, a mental hosptital, and a vampire carrying what looked to be a small child out the third story building window and into the forest behind it. Then my vision blured hearing phrases and seeing flashes of people. I saw and heard a loveing sister, doting but fearful parents, another caring voice scared that someone was going to hurt her…_

"Oh Lord I am never doing that again" I rubbed my temples as I sat up from the floor _Good thing we are back in the study room or me colapsing out of my chair would have caused a scene._ Alice was sitting next to me absolutely terrified; I smiled and patted her on the arm.

"Well it isn't a pretty picture but your family loved you very much and did what the thought was best for you." I stopped and thought for a moment.

"Actually if you had not been sent to the mental hospital the vampire there would not have been able to change you preventing another vampire from killing you so sending you there saved your life sort of…" I felt moisture on my cheeks _Great I am weeping venom again dang the whole human façade_.

"How are you able to cry? Was it really that bad?" I shrugged my sholders.

"I can keep a secret of what I am thus why I seem so human. Yeah it wasn't that bad but you spent almost two years in that place and almost died twice if you think about it. Once if the vampire lost control or if the other one got to you…" Alice put her arms around my shoulders resting her head on one.

"Thank you for looking and helping me and thank you for cring for me when I can't." I laughed and hugged her back.

"It stinks because here I am crying about what happened to you but I should be comforting you letting you cry on my shoulder as it were." I sniffed hugging Alice tighter _No one and I mean NO ONE should have been treated like that._

"We are having a sleepover tonight." I let go of Alice and smirked

"Only if it is at my house because Jasper will be able to tell something is up and I think he would want to know about this and tell you a couple things about himself…" Alice's smile truned devilish as if to say Bella Barbie time.

"Fine Alice you can plan my cloths but you have to talk your parents into letting you come over" I smiled at the thought of getting her parents premission and as odd as it sounded it seemed nice to be able to have that. Alice squealed as we got back into the car _I am going to regret this I just know it… hopefully she will forget makeup this time._

**AN: Now we see the boy's day pan out… in the next chapter which should be up at a max of 5minutes after this one Sorry I just wanted to keep a constant chapter length...**

**Review! PLEASES!**

**-Ladybug**


	10. A Gamble

**AN: WOW chapter ten already and many more to come… hope you liked the last chapter now to see what the boys will get up to…**

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 10: A Gamble

EPOV:

"Bye Jass don't beat them too badly at any of the games it would be rude. Okay Alice okay we are going sheesh!" I heard Bella outside no doubt being draged to a car as I headed out to the front porch.

I walk out just in time to see them pulling out in my car **_She better not hurt my car._**

"Careful with my car Alice," she knew what would happen to her shoes if she wasn't I nearly growled hearing her giggle at this The safety of my car was not a laughing matter! Emmett chuckled from inside the house he was playing Halo again and was doing a Chip and Dale voice impression going _BANG Bang Bang Bang BANG!_ It was really annoying.

"Does Alice do that a lot? I'm surprised they didn't try to take mine…" Jasper looked like he was suppressing a smirk actually I knew he was because _Don't laugh it would be rude_ going over and over in his head. I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah Alice seems to do that quite a bit but normally she is dragging someone else with her Bella being that victim today. Well you might as well come inside," I motioned to the door as he made his way up the front porch.

"Morning Jasper, You'll have to forgive Alice it is just the way she is," Esme came down the stairs all smiles hoping for Alice not to scare Bella with the shopping.

"It's quite alright ma'am, Bella can hold her own if she needs to. I didn't notice yesterday but your garden in the back yard is amazing it looks very simialr to one I sort of remember." He was looking out through the bay window. _Suck up_ came from Emmett who was turning off his game.

"Why thank you Jasper." Esme was pleased to see he had a calm deposition We only need one Emmett around here.

"Enough poetry and roses talk what games do you play man? Playing with the cheating mind reader stinks…" I rolled my eyes about to tell him that it isn't something I can just turn off when Jasper spoke first.

"I doubt anyone would want to listen to peoples thoughts 24/7 it would just become tedious so if he could stop I'm sure he would." I looked at Jasper.

"Now who is the mind reader?" he just shrugged saying.

"You just looked annoyed with the current conversation so I figured that you had tried to make this point before" Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Come on how about a wrestling match?" Jasper walked towards the back door before looking back.

"Shall we take this outside then or are you two scared?" He arched an eyebrow and smirked at Emmett's

"Hell no you are going down!" Emmett ran outside stopping in a crouch smiling like a fool. _I almost feel sorry that I am about to hand him his own butt but he did ask for it._ I chuckled and leaned up against the house to watch the show.

At first glance seeing those two circling each other it would look as if Emmett had the clear advantage but Jasper kept right in time. _This will be easy_ came from Emmett right before he charged. Jasper fluidly avoided it chuckling in his head _Or not…_ **_poor Emmett_**.

"Quit circling come on fight!" Emmett was getting impatient which seemed to be Jaspers goal from his smirk.

Emmett was getting more and more reckless and attacked again not noticing that after Jasper dodged he would hit the side of the house _Oh Crap… What!_ Suddenly Emmett was flying back towards the trees and coming are the trees I come to find Emmett pinned by Jasper. I lost it and busted out laughing,

"Better say Uncle Emmett he has got up beat." Emmett growled and nodded and glared at Jasper as he got up.

"For this round I want a rematch." Emmett looked like a pouting child arms crossed over his chest.

"Not today, I don't think Esme would like you nearly knocking down the house again." Jasper tilted his head to the side putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Jasper I'm glad _someone_ thought to keep you from damaging the house. So what were you doing Edward?" I shrugged sheepishly.

"Just watching and listening" I looked over to see Jasper playing solitaire on the coffee table.

"Solitaire? Let's play poker instead" Emmett always competitive.

"I didn't think you would like me beating you again… If you insist though," _Bella didn't want me to but oh well._ Emmett ran up stairs and came back down with poker chips.

"I'm not going to take your money I don't take money from kids…"

"Hey you don't look more than 20 and I was almost 22 when I was changed!" I shook my head at Emmett.

"Technically I am 19 but, I have been that for two centuries. You two have been around for what sixty to a hundred year's tops." _Wow he is good_! I agreed but was uneasy again as to how he was so close to the truth.

"Well then, how old am I?" Rosalie came down stairs and upset was putting it lightly _He threw Emmett I told you they were dangerous._

"A lady's age is never to be told even if it is known," Jasper tipped his head to her as she descended the stairs. _Well he does have manners_ came from Carlisle and Esme** _Great minds think alike._**

"Well come on let's do something!" Jasper shrugged and started dealing

"Will you be joining us Rosalie?" He had already dealt a hand for her _Always ask first! She may not play cards. I am too use to being around Bella… _

"No thank you." Rose snapped but not as much as I thought she would. _What he is polite…_ is all I got from my questioning glance.

"Let the games begin!" Emmett bellowed.

Xxx xxxx

We had been playing for nearly six hours because Emmett had to beat Jasper who I must say was quiet good especially seeing as he had won almost a quarter million from both of us most being from Emmett. I had a good hundred thousand and Emmett kept telling me _He has to be cheating both of them this sucks!_

"Alright this is my last round Alice and Bella should be back soon and I don't know what kind of monster Alice may have turned Bella into taking her shopping so long." I looked at my cards they weren't that good so I folded opting to have Jasper clarify what 'monster' Bella would turn into because I honestly couldn't see it.

"Monster? What would she have turned into?" Emmett was still debating on what to do with his hand of cards he only had two pair to Jasper's full house **_Sorry Emmett…_** Jasper rubbed the back of his head before answering.

"Those are Bella's words not mine when she is in a bad mood she calls herself a monster mostly if she gets angry. Don't worry Alice is safe but anything forced on her I can't guarantee the safety of." Jasper chuckled taking the chips Emmett had put up for the last round.

"Hey I thought you said you wouldn't take our money since we were children?" Jasper laughed as he was splitting it into three equal piles.

"Oh I'm not keeping it. This is for Esme, that one for Rosalie, and the last one is for Alice. I thought about just giving it to Carlisle but giving it to the girls makes more sense no?" Esme came into the room after hearing her name Carlisle right behind her. She scooped up her pile doing the math in her head before scolding Emmett and I.

"You two should not be gambling this much. However now you will be paying for the TV that Alice saw you breaking next week." She sat down with Carlisle on the couch I started to hear Alice.

"They are bac-" I hadn't even finished when Jasper rushed outside the rest of us quickly following.

"Dude where is the fire?" Emmett questioned but Jasper wasn't listening _Something happened …_ I tensed at this **_What was going on?_**

"Bella what happened I can tell your upset and not in the normal I had to deal with annoying humans kind of upset. Will one of you say something" Jasper was looking kind of scared.

"You know how I tried a kind of hypnosis on you to help your memories of when you were human well Alice's story wasn't what we thought it would be." Bella was speaking so softly and it sounded as if she had been crying. I just wanted to walk up and hold her I mentally slapped my forehead**_ What on earth! Someone should be doing that for Alice well Jasper is already doing that and it seems to be calming her down. _**The rest of us well still shocked that they had gotten anything at all and were unsure of what to say.

"I'm so sorry Alice here let me help you car your bags in" _Yep he was made for Alice_ but Alice was shaking her head.

"I had my stuff delivered these are all yours and Bella's" Bella had a defeated look on her face no doubt she had tried to either buy the stuff her self and/or put it back.

"Umm guys would you mind if I spent the night with Bella?" Alice looked sheepishly at Esme couldn't say no at a time like this.

"Of course sweetheart have fun but don't miss school tomorrow." Esme answered and I heared Bella sigh almost wistfully as Jasper and her stuffed their things into their car. **_I wonder why… it would be so much easier if I could read her mind! But at the same time I wanted her to tell me and not for me to just pluck it out of her head. Was that last deer I ate sick? Because there was something wrong with me and I just couldn't place it._** Alice ran up stairs and came back down putting her make up and a hanging bag in the back seat of their car

"Darn I was hoping she would have forgotten the make up." Bella shrugged and got into the back seat Jasper opening the door for Alice and they were off.

"Have we gone nuts who knows what could happen to Alice" Rose got a glare from me I didn't look to see what the rest of the family was doing.

"Rose Alice loves Jasper and she needs him right now even if it is to just be there." Esme's voice soothed over the rest of us. **_If Alice trusted them we all needed to too._**

**AN: Ok now I was thinking that in the chapter after this Alice would be testing the bounds of Bella's secret keeping abilities so review and tell me some pranks you would like to see her come up with and plan out with Jasper and Bella. If I don't put it in the next chapter Alice or Emmett will enventually pull the prank it just may be a while because Edward will be wary after the first few pranks.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) and give me some good pranks Thanks!**

**-Ladybug**


	11. Sleepover

**AN: OK I haven't got any reviews for the last two chapters so I'm beginning to worry that I am boring you so I am speeding up to the drama a bit… Also I still need people to give me prank ideas I have a few but they kind of bland… **

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 11: The Sleepover

BPOV:

_How many times can one person change their cloths in the space of one hour so far the record is 68._ We hadn't even been able to give her a tour of the house before she started showing me what to wear with what. Jasper no doubt felt my growing agitation and decided to intervene, _Thank You!_

"Alice would you like a tour of the house?" Jasper had poked his head in the door way. One of the things I loved about this house was the way that all the doors opened into the room for privacy.

"OK, I guess we can go through the rest later." Alice skipped over to the door. I looked at my now stuffed closet and at the cloths still in bags on the floor and shook my head following them out of the room. _She had to have vacuum sealed to fit all those close into so few bags… not that 30 bags was a small amount._

"Alright you have seen Bella's room and bathroom so let's start from one end of the house and go from there." Jasper had his hand at the small of her back guiding her to my craft room that was next door to my room. _Those two are so cute together…_ Our house was one story the living room dining room and kitchen at the center with two wings of rooms going west and east I had one wing and Jasper had the other.

**AN: OK I haven't decided how I want her room to look yet so I am going to save Bella's side of the house description for another time. But I will tell you it will be in black and cream with some gray here and there.**

"So this is my craft room of sorts my sketching area is over there at the desk and the papazan chair is where I sit to well sit around really." I also had knitting and sewing packed away in boxes under the bed in this room along with other stuff but I hadn't gotten them out yet.

"Why do you have a bed in this room? And in your bedroom we can't sleep." Alice asked as she flopped on the bed _well flopped isn't graceful enough of a word but it would work_.

"Just to keep up appearances for when we sell the house to move again plus you can't do this on just any piece of furniture." I jumped up on the bed bouncing Alice off letting loose a squeal. Jasper caught her before she hit the ground tossing her back on the bed mock scowling at me.

"It's a sleepover Jasper meaning jumping on beds pillow fights and all night movie marathons. Don't get mad get glad." Alice giggled as she bounced on the bed again. _Maybe I should have waited on bouncing activities oh well too late now_.

"Wait did you just quote a garbage bag commercial?" Jasper raised one eyebrow. _Yes she did and it was the perfect one to quote at the empath_. I started laughing.

"OK yes I did what are you going to about it" Jasper tapped his chin and shrugged Alice may not have seen the devilish twinkle in his eye but I did so no surprise when Alice was suddenly air-born again only she didn't come back down she hung on the rafters.

"Can I see the rest of the house?" the way she tilted her head to the side along with hanging from the ceiling like she was she looked like a cross between a monkey and a fairy.

"Only if you come down you have only seen Bella's side of the house. Let me catch you so you don't break your shoes our floor or both." It was pretty funny seeing them, they were such a funny pair but it worked. Jasper caught her bridal style before gently setting her down and if Alice could blush I swear she would have been.

APOV:

_Oh my gosh he is perfect!_ We were heading to the kitchen and dinning room or _should I say music room?_ There was a small table in the corner or the room but it held a violin and stacks of sheet music. There was a piano, cello, and four guitar cases the bay window let in most of the light in the room which wasn't much given our location. There still a good amount of open space in the middle of the room and four stools lined the wall next to the door.

It was only after looking at all the instruments that you would notice the rest of the room. The walls were white with cobalt blue detailing on the trim there was tile of the same colors for the flooring. The small chandelier completed the look being simple with a classic design.

"Who plays what?" I looked between the two of them as I asked.

"I play the violin, piano, and guitar Jasper plays cello instead of violin along with percussion." Bella shrugged.

"I am attempting the saxophone but I keep breaking them so I think I stick with what I know right now. Do you play anything Alice?" Jasper continued and I shook my head.

"No I don't but where is the drum set?" Bella smirked as Jasper replied.

"I keep them in my second room having drums in here kind of takes away from the serenity in the room." I nodded before walking over to the guitar cases.

"Why do you have four? They don't look like the cases hold something different." Other than the different tones of the leather I could see no difference.

"We each have a six string and twelve string guitar and I keep my bass guitar with my drums." Jasper stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Would you play me something?" I asked

"What would you like to hear?" Bella asked as Jasper sat at one of the stools.

"I don't know surprise me hey it actually will be a surprise for once." I smiled as Bella chuckled and Jasper looked a little confused before realization hit.

"Well here is to surprises then." Jasper started playing scales on the piano for a couple of moments before starting to play 'the song that never ends' twice threw before Bella started 'I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves' on the violin. Jasper looked like he was concentrating really hard on something as Bella finished the second round. _Is he ok?_

"I'm fine Alice I'm just fighting the fit of giggles you have floating through the room." I gaped at him for a few minutes.

"I didn't say anything are you another mind reader?" I was thoroughly confused.

"No I'm not, just an empath if you let me clam you down just a little bit I'll play 'Chopsticks' before showing you my side of the house." I nodded and true to his word I felt clam and collected as he played Bella putting up her violin. I waited till he had finished playing before letting loose another squeal.

"You're an empath that is so cool!" I jumped up and down a couple of times before calming down again.

"Hey you're ruining my high here!" It wasn't fair that he could do that.

"Sorry but you are so excited that I can't help it Bella would never let me hear the end of it if I jumped around like you just did." I pouted and Jasper looked a bit paniced at this.

"Hey Alice I bet he can make it up to you by helping you with any pranks you feel like unleashing on your brother and don't worry it will be our secret." I smiled and stuck m hand out to shake on the deal but Jasper didn't shake my hand he brought it to his lips softly.

"You have my word Alice I would never use my abilities to hurt or upset you." He was looking at me through his lashes and if I could faint I would have.

"Well ready to see the rest of the house?" Bella asked as she leaned against the door way_. I had so forgotten that she was still in the room!_

"Ok" I stuttered Jasper smiled at me and lead me by the hand out of the room.

Xxx xxxx

We were still sitting in Jasper's room when his alarm went off, we had spent the whole night just talking everything was just so comfortable here with him and Bella. We talked about our pasts in more detail and Jasper was an angel when I started to get upset he didn't try and calm me down as Bella spoke he just held me.

Bella left us alone for an hour or so before coming back with my purse saying along the lines of your phone is driving me nuts, I had left it in her room _Oops I text back Emmett saying that I was having fun and I'll see them at school_. She stayed and we spoke more about how the grew up Jasper rolling his eyes at Bella when she teased him about something he did when he was younger.

"Bella come on we need to get ready for school!" sighing she relented going back to her room and Jasper chuckled.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Bella doesn't let people tell her what to do very often," He shut his door to get dressed and I when to get Bella and I ready.

Xxx xxxx

After finally getting Bella to stop whining we were ready Jasper had the passenger door and the door behind it open when we walked out.

"You both look very nice this morning now let's get to school so we don't get in trouble." Bella and I got in the car Jasper shutting the doors for us before driving off.

EPOV:

Emmett was really getting on my nerves no one wanted to have a pillow fight after Alice text him back saying she was fine and having fun. We had gotten to school early to see Alice before class There they are. Their car pulled up a few spaces down from ours _Well she looks alright_ I nodded at Rose _Ok I am going to class_ I shook my head as Rose walked off dragging Emmett with her she was more worried for Alice than she liked to let on. Jasper had gone around opening the doors for both Alice and Bella. Alice pranced up first her thoughts a happy jumbled mess.

"Alice you are going to give me a headache like that." I stopped Bella had just walked around the car Jasper a few steps behind her. Bella was lovely the first time I saw her but now it was a good thing I didn't need to breathe she was breath taking. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun showing the graceful curve of her neck she was wearing a blue sweater and tan corduroy pants with dark brown boots.

"I told you it was too much Alice people looked at me funny enough when I was in my jeans and t-shirts." Bella hid somewhat behind Jasper and her backpack as two jocks passed by us looking both her and Alice up and down. This caused both Jasper and I to growl softly the two idiots didn't hear us but Alice and Bella did.

"Don't worry we will be fine you need to catch some attention there is a dance coming in a couple of weeks come on Bella live a little." I was torn between scowling at Alice or going after the two guys that I could still hear undressing Bella and Alice in there minds.

"Alice I don't need a date to a dance I don't 'dance' at least by today's standards," Bella rolled her eyes as she did the air quotation marks.

"Come on please it is so boring to go with your brother." Alice pouted at Bella.

"Thanks Alice and I love being dragged to dances hearing all their thoughts." I remarked dryly. _Try keeping out the lust and jelousy that radiates off them sorry I hadn't said anything about it sooner but it never came up. I think I can help you with their thoughts if I mess with their emotions I could try it at lunch._ I was glaring at Jasper till the last part because it would be nice to have someone tone down some of their thoughts and what he suggested might just work. I _already told Alice but let me tell the others in my own time if you don't mind_ I nodded ever so slightly.

"Come on ladies we should get to class before we get in trouble" Jasper motioned towards the front door. _You might want to calm down Edward I don't think beating up those children will do much other than get you in trouble with people. Plus Alice was curious as to your reaction to Bella, I won't tell her but you don't need to be an empath to read your face sometimes_.

We walked right past the basket ball captain on our way in and Jasper glared at him over the girls heads. Crap those two are scary! I looked through his eyes, Bella was looking down the hall nodding at something Alice was talking about and both Jasper and I looked as if we could kill him. Well we could but we shouldn't having a dirty mind wasn't a crime but it should have been._We have our work cut out for us with Bella and Alice don't we?_ Jasper's thought with dark mirth.

"See ya'll later," Jasper waved and turned down the opposite hall.

"Bye Jass," both Alice and Bella replied as they turned into the class room.

"See you two at lunch" I said as I left for math class. Ok Edward Bella said it too but you can't hear her oh class is starting…

I shook my head to clear it if this morning was any indicator today was going to be a long day.

**AN: Ok so sorry that Jasper tells about is power kind of out of the blue but yeah I wanted it out there but didn't really have a good plan on how to say it so this is what I came up with…**

**Please review with prank ideas!!!!!!!!!**

**On a sadder note school will be starting up again so I won't really have time to update like I would like to but I will try :) **

**Last thing I will be trying to set up a poll to see what 'villan' you want to come up first: Maria, the Volturi, or James the wolves won't be the bad guys if I have them in this story I know when I would introduce them but it depends on who comes after everyone first.**

**-Ladybug**


	12. Others

**AN: Ok I couldn't get the poll to work and I suddenly had an Idea and ran with it so hope you like**

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 12: Others

EPOV:

Dealing with school had gotten easier and more difficult at the same time. On the one hand Alice was driving everyone nuts about the dance while Jasper helped keep off people during lunch so I didn't have to worry as much then. A couple of days later Bella suggested we just all go together and I think I would have kissed her hand and repeated thank you for a good ten minutes because Alice finally quit pestering me to accept a date **_I really hate girls choice dances_**.

BPOV:

Alice had been relentless about getting ready for homecoming I honestly didn't want to go but she would always pull those puppy dog eyes. _This is bad because it is setting a bad precedent that I would cave under that look_. She had dragged me with her and Rosalie for dresses and don't get me wrong I liked the dress just not going through 134 other dresses…

"Jasper are you alright?" I asked across the house. I was feeling nervous and finishing my homework never did that before so it had to be coming from him. I didn't get an answer so I went to go see what was wrong.

"Jass?" I looked in his room and he was staring at a garment bag on his bed arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Huh? Oh sorry Bella I'm just a bit on edge about the dance. Alice said we were all going as a group but I still think I should get her a corsage or something." I smiled and shook my head.

"I am sure she won't think less of you for it." Jasper still didn't look so sure.

"I shouldn't be presumptuous she may not want one from me," I gave him a smack on the back of the head. _Now he gets nervous._

"She would not here I will help you get the right color ribbon to match her dress and you pick the flower. It will be a surprise." I raced to my craft room and pulled out the black and silver ribbon and brought it back to Jasper who was now looking up flower meanings on his laptop.

"Here have the florist use this. Oh the devotion flower looks pretty is that what you're giving her?" Jasper nodded.

"Heliotrope means devotion and the little purple flowers remind me of her." He smiled as he filled in the order.

The house phone rang and I left Jasper to what he was doing to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Would you and Jasper come over? We have friends coming over that I want you to meet. PLEASE…" Alice was so excited that I really couldn't say no and if they were friends of hers they couldn't be that bad.

"Ok I guess…" I had to pause to let her finish clapping how she did that and held the phone I'll never know.

"You want us to come over now?" I was grabbing my jacket as I headed back to Jaspers room.

"YES!" I laughed at her response knocking three times on his door frame signaling we were heading somewhere.

"See you there, bye" I headed out to the car after putting the phone back on the charger.

"So what are we doing now?" Jasper asked as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Well Alice wants us to meet some friends of theirs so what ever Alice is planning I guess." Jasper just shook his head and smiled. _Alice really is good for him._

XXX XXXX

EPOV:

I had been hiding in my room for ten minutes when Alice called Bella and Jasper over the Denali clan was difficult for me to handle for extended amounts of time. The thoughts from Tanya really have never toned down over the decades Kate and Irina seem to have gotten the fact that I am not interested but not Tanya. _Yeah they're here! _Alice's mental out burst broke me from my thoughts. I could hear pleasantries being exchanged down stairs and Ebenezer thoughts caught my attention. _Facinating… it is like she isn't there at all and he is sheiled with a blur I wonder… _I decided to head down before he got too excited I could tell Jasper was wishing he had more space.

"Edward why didn't you tell us you had made new friends." Tanya asked trying to be attractive I think but it just sounded like whining. When she moved taking a hold of Jaspers shoulder He visibly flinched but of course Tanya didn't read it that way looking up to him with a coy smile. Tanya looked dazed for a moment and let go, I made a mental note to ask him how he did that for further reference. _Edward curiosity killed the cat, I just made her feel hesitant but she is too determined for it to work for long care to lend a hand?_

I felt sorry for him because ever I the mind reader didn't know where she got some of her thoughts and why_. Dang I wonder if I could pretend to be with someone else and she would leave me alone… _I shook my head slightly because it didn't work I had tried acting like I was with Alice once before. Not only was it way too weird it didn't work either. _Edward is so jelous right now I should have thought of this sooner!_ I suddenly wanted to hit my head against a wall repeatedly. _Wow Edward I feel sorry for you really…_ Was all Jasper said as he went to sit putting Alice and Bella in between himself and Tanya. Alice saw what was happening and decided to split everyone up.

"Bella come on let go get our hair done so we can all go out later!" Alice didn't even give a chance for Bella to respond before she was dragged up the stairs.

"Well Alice will defiantly need some help so see you all in a bit," Tanya winked at Jasper before going up the stairs followed by her shuddered and he had most of the rooms sympathy, minus Rose's that is.

"What is wrong she is beautiful Jasper a good catch for you" Rose huffed combing her hands through Emmett's hair.

"Looks are not something I keep at the forefront of what I look for in people plus she is just frustrated and lustful none of her emotions are sencer affection." Jasper had his hand at his brow as if he had a headache.

"So you are an empath, I wasn't sure you seem to be a bit blurry when I was trying to figure you out." Ebenezer said nodding his head then rushed to explain himself seeing the confused face Jasper was wearing.

"I can identify abilities in a way you look like you are wearing a smoke screen. Now Bella she is a puzzle it is as if she isn't there at all." It was at this point that Rose got a bit upset… just a bit.

"What why weren't we told this? What else are you hiding?" Emmett kept a hold of her I know she wasn't going to get into a fight but only just.

"I meant no disrespect but no one asked and you know Bella is a mental mute or that is what we call it. She doesn't want to know what extent she could use it for because that draws attention" Jasper sat back with his hands on his knees.

"So that is how you beat us at poker!" Emmett snapped his fingers Great now there are three cheaters.

"Yes it helped but I have been playing that game longer than you and I didn't keep the winnings either." Jasper looked at Carlisle and Esme apologetically after he said this.

"I promise I meant no ill intent by not saying anything." Esme just smiled and was about to reply when there was a rush of air down the steps and the door shutting all of us in the living room looked confused till we hear something hit a car twice. At that we all rushed to see what was going on Jasper did a quick once over of his car and sighed.

"It's fine I think does anyone want to tell me what set off Bella?" Jasper looked to the girls and sure enough she wasn't there. Alice looked a bit scared when she answered.

"I'm not sure I can't see her so I don't know what it was exactly." Jasper nodded and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well she just couldn't handle competition Jasper -" Tanya was cut off by Jasper.

"Bella and I are not together in that way nor will we ever be she is my sister in ever since of the word. You should count yourself lucky she left because she does have a temper and nothing sets that off faster than people acting like they are all knowing. Or when someone is treating people close to her in a way she sees as wrong. Now I apologize for being rude interrupting you but I didn't want you to make a fool of your self." Jasper got his keys out and opened his car but he stopped rushing to Alice's side. She was having a vision

-

_There was a house and the front porch was torn to pieces and an imprint of a body in the concrete of the drive way. There were also fragments of cloth scattered from the porch to driveway. _

-

"Bella no! Jasper someone attacked your house!" Jasper was gone as soon as Alice finished speaking leaving his car.

"Alice how do you know Bella is in trouble?" Carlisle tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. Alice just shook her head and started running after Jasper. _It was her jacket it was shredded and she was thrown into the driveway I know Edward._ She thought to me as I followed got to the house from the vision stopping only a second when we heard the snarls and snaps coming from the woods behind the house.

"Let her go now!" Jasper was yelling he was crouched in a clearing his thoughts a mess of anger and death threats. We looked at the other end of the clearing there were three other vampires one had Bella pined down the other two standing to keep Jasper from rushing him. _This one is even more fun than I thought shame I'll be killing her after all this…_ At this I lost reason **_Not Her!_** I tackled him off of her ripping his arms off simultaneously. When I looked up Jasper had pined the other male while Bella and Alice had the red head female imobilized a couple of yards away from him.

"What the hell? This is so not fair I missed out on all the fun." Emmett needed to be smacked and Rose quickly took care of that. The rest of the family looked a bit shocked.

"Fun? Fun Emmett! Being attacked in your own home is not fun." Bella closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Edward what possessed you to rip his arms off?" Alice asked her head was turned funny so she could see me. I shugged honestly I didn't know I just acted on instinct.

"Alice do you think you can keep her down?" Bella barely finished her question before Emmet was next to her ready to help as Alice nodded. Bella got up and walked over picking up the arms and walking over to us.

"Sir would you promise to be civil so I can reattach your arms?" Bella was knelling close to his head. He nodded and I let him sit up still listening for if I needed to stop him again.

"Well you sure are a fiery thing would you like to join us, we are heading south…" He smirked at Bella as he was getting movement back in his arms, when he saw Alice he stopped. Jasper growled from where he was and Bella crouched in defense of her. _She is the one that got away… well if I can't have her I will make due with a replacement. _At this I jumpped at him taking his head off his shoulders. _Whoa that was hot! **Dang it**_ I forgot that Tanya followed us.

"NO! You killed him!" the red head was fighting more than before.

"If you would calm down you could save him, swear on you life that you will listen to me and I will promise both of you will be leaving here in one piece." Bella glared at her for a moment taking his head from me.

"Bella are you nuts?" came from Kate.

"Jasper would have told me before now if I was. Jasper I'm going to pull an El Paso get everyone back to the house." He nodded his head dragging the other male with him.

"Come on lets go back to the house" Jasper had us all feeling calm as we followed him through his back door. The red head standing at the other of the clearing _If she can't save him I will kill her mate an eye for an eye_.

_Edward! If you aren't going to follow at least stand out of site I don't like the idea of more people knowing about this but I know you will keep her safe for me right?_ I nodded my head to Jasper as I run past a few trees to see through the red heads thoughts.

"Ma'am I need you to pin the rest of him down and do exactly what I say." She walked over and pined him down as Bella told was absolutely emotionless from what I could see.

"Ok I need you to spit a mouth full of venom on his neck it will reattach the nerves and give you a second chance but if I see either of you again or a threat to anyone close to me I will not think twice about burning both of you." _You just try it…_ never the less she did as Bella said to reattach his head.

"Leave me and mine alone and I wish you the best of luck and too keep this a secret." After she nodded Bella turned and ran I followed close behind.

"What was that?" I asked as we neared the house. Her snapped in my direction.

"That was something you must never speak of again if you value your independence. Parts of that weren't explained and I don't speak of it near selfish shallow people maybe I will be able to tell you some day." I dropped it for the moment; I really looked at her as we walked in the door her shirt was in shreds from the waist down. I shrugged out of my coat and put it on her shoulders as we got to the living room.

"Oh thank you but I was just going to change" she tried to hand it back to me as she said this.

"Don't worry about it you can keep it" I shrugged as I said this. Once she left the room I could have sworn all hell broke loose.

"What happen? Did they leave?" Esme was the only one to voice her questions the others just shouted in the heads.

Emmett: Was there a fight what did she do?

Rose: Are they still out there? I knew they were dangerous to be around.

Carlisle: How would you be able to save someone after an injury like that?

Irina: What will they do with him?

Kate: What is going on between those two? What happened?

Tanya: Why did he giv her his coat? He never lets anyone touch his things. What did she do?

Ebanizer: Is her ability to heal the mortally injured?

Carmen: Is everyone alright? What did she do to save him, why save her attacker?

Alice: Is there something I am missing here?

Jasper: I hope it won't take much to convince this one to leave in peace those others wouldn't have stayed around.

Bella came back to the room at this point motioning us to sit.

"Sir what is your name? Don't worry I won't let you get hurt unless you try to hurt us first." Bella was now sitting in front of him on the floor.

**_This could go really well or go horribly wrong._**

**AN: Sorry for stopping there but I need to stop and I needed for my mind to reboot :)**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I get 10 reviews I will make a outtake of how Tanya ticked Bella off**

**-Ladybug**


	13. You figure it out!

**AN: ok now for some explanations :)**

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 13: You figure it out!

BPOV:

"Are you stupid? His coven just attacked you!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'm going with stupid," muttered Tanya. I chose to ignore her for the moment and turned to Rosalie.

"James was the one to attack me not this gentleman, those other two are far away by now. I don't like ending lives let alone killing someones mate but if you think they should be dealt with differently you do it Rosalie." I stopped then because I saw she was shaking in anger and sighed.

"If the woman is stupid enough to try and come near any of us again it will be the last thing she will ever do." Jasper muttered a small growl rumbling in his chest.

"Victoria is not the one you should fear, it is James that is the lethal one." the other male finally spoke.

"What would he do?" Carlisle asked.

"He is a tracker, one that loves to play games with his prey human or vampire. My name is Laurent I had only been in his coven a few years and from what I have seen there is no way he will just let up on a chase." Laurent was shaking his head and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Well then it is a good thing he doesn't remember us huh?" I held in a smirk tilting my head to the side.

"I don't think he will forget the only one who has gotten away, he will just be more relentless." Laurent sounded crestfallen with this and I sighed and shook my head.

"When his head got ripped off he started loosing his memory because he was dying or dead how ever you want to word it. Once he was fixed he would not remember the last couple of days to a week at most so we should be fine." I took a deep breath and stood up looking Laurent right in the eye he wouldn't believe me otherwise. He broke eye contact first frowning slightly.

"I should get going then I won't bother you all more than I have." At this Irina put a hand on his arm.

"You could stay with us, see how you like our lifestyle," Tanya scowled at Irina who was ignoring her.

"I would appreciate that very much but I shouldn't impose," I saw Jasper roll his eyes and then Alice's eyes go blank before jumping up and down. Irina saw Alice smiling and they understood what she saw causing me to smile too.

"Why don't you come with us for a week and see if you would like to stay." Carmen offered leaning into Ebenezer arms.

"Alright," Laurent relented looking quickly at Irina.

"Well let's go then," Irina and Kate both dragging Laurent out the door. There was a flurry of goodbyes and then they were gone, I sighed and flopped onto the couch that was now vacant.

"I hope they let me plan their wedding!" Alice squealed and I just chuckled at her.

"Bit soon for that don't you think Alice give them a couple of months at least." Jasper joked putting a hand on her shoulder calming her down, Alice just smiled anyway.

"I was going to go for a hunt real quick would anyone want to come with? " I turned looking at the Cullen's. Emmett was still pouting for missing out on the fight, Rosalie just glared at the spot on the floor that I had been sitting at, Carlisle and Esme looked at each other shrugging. I couldn't see Edward because he was behind the couch but I figured it would be a good idea for everyone after all this excitement.

"There are plenty of deer and elk in the immediate area, there are some big cats on the south eastern side of the forest and bears farther north. The local wolf packs aren't in the area for this time of year though." Emmett perked up immediately after I mentioned bears _Like a five year old at Christmas_.

"What kind of bears?" I took that as a yes from Emmett.

"Black and brown a few grizzlies I think, I normally stick to the black bears." This caused Emmett to laugh.

"Only picking on something your own size huh?" he asked as he laughed, I shrugged as I nodded.

"I think wolves taste better anyway," Emmett crinkled his nose at that but didn't say anything else.

"Aren't there humans too close to here?" Edward asked I turned around to answer him but Alice beat me to it.

"Nope the closest humans are in town none of the homes within twenty miles are lived in right now," I smirked and waved a hand to Alice as I leaned onto the armrest.

"Well I'm going to go get some grizzlies then," Emmett said rubbing his hands together as he walked to the back door. Rosalie huffed and followed him out the door. As I walked down the porch steps something small slammed into my back.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Alice whispered and I held back a chuckle _Delayed reaction much?_

"Me too Alice, shame the front porch wasn't that lucky huh?" I hugged her back looking over her head to Jasper he caught the look and went with Alice to go hunt they would need each other when reality set in. I sighed and headed south taking a couple of elk before finding a bobcats trail. I wasn't thirsty any more but tracking them down was fun so I followed it to a small creek bed. He was lounging on a fallen tree looking like he was trying to take a sun bath, if the sun was out that is.

I vaulted myself over the creek and onto the log startling him and thus causing a hiss to escape him. I giggled and waited for him to charge he did and I just hopped over him too fast for him to see he growled disoriented.

"So you play with your food?" I heard a velvet voice from up in a tree behind me ask. I shrugged and flicked a pine cone at where Edward's voice sounded from not taking my eyes off the bobcat.

"It's not playing with food if you don't plan on eating it," I smirked and walked slowly at the cat he growled and bared his teeth.

"You have impeccable aim for not looking at where I was. If you aren't going to take the cat then why go after it in the first place." Edward inquired jumping from the tree landing behind the bobcat which then turned to hiss at him.

"No reason really just to pass the time you can have him if you like I'm going to head back to the house," I turned to go as he asked me what I was dreading to answer.

"When are you going to tell me what really went on back there," Edward let the bobcat run off looking at me.

"The short version is the vampire who was after Alice as a human came close to having me as one of his tracking conquests and we avoided him trying to come after her again. As for the rest …later" I shook my head and started the run back to the house.

EPOV:

**_The WHAT?_** I followed after her **_There was no way she could just say that and expect me to leave it for later_**. I hadn't followed her to begin with but we both ended up on the same bobcat trail. I was planning on taking it when I found it the deer eariler not being my favorite but watching Bella just mess with it made me pity it too much to take it. Bella was sitting on the porch under a window when I got to the house she sure was fast for one so small.

"OK I can wait for the later but you have to explain the short version better than that. I'll see it in Alice's mind later so just tell me now please." I sighed exasperated sitting across from her leaning on the railing.

"Alice told you the vampire who changed her is gone right?" Bella looked wary as she asked this pulling a leaf out of a wisp of her hair before tucking it behind her ear. I nodded my head to both clear my head and encourage her to continue. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"James in the one that killed him, he had wanted Alice to drink in the asylum but another vampire changed her before he could to save her from suffering more than she already had. I am glad he came across me before Alice today or there would have been purple smoke from his coven for sure," I quirked an eyebrow at this Bella just shook her head as she elaborated.

"You only saw a tiny sliver of Jasper and mine's temper today if he had taken her or even came close Jasper would have had their remains resembling pea-gravel.** (AN: pea-gravel is really tiny gravel/rock like on play grounds,my room mate never heard of the word so I thought I would clarify.)**I also would have been putting them to burn faster than you could see." She had a small smile on her face as she pulled up her knees resting her chin on them. What she said confused me slightly.

"So if they had gone after Alice you would have ripped them to pieces but since he only went after you it is OK? That makes no since at all." I pinched the bridge of my nose she was ridiculous.

"I have had worse than a coven of three coming after me so I can handle that. If they went after Alice though they would not have any forgiveness I have seen how Alice and Jasper are when they are near each other. There is no way I am letting anyone try to pull the two of them apart they are made for each other." Bella was scowling slightly at the floor of the porch. **_What is worse than a coven of three coming after you? _**

"Good to know you're on our side of things then." She rolled her eyes at me in response.

"Of course I am on their side, I am not much to fuss over, and now that Jasper has found her his first priority will be her as it should be." She had a large smile on her face staring off into space. Both our heads snapped to the side following the two thunks on the porch. Jasper and Alice came over to us grinning like fools.

"So you two have fun?" Alice chirped sitting in Jasper's lap after he sat down next to Bella._ You alright Edward? I could feel confusion and a bit of annoyance a good ways out_. I nodded slightly and raised an eyebrow glancing between him and Alice.

"So you two finally decide to see how perfect the two of you are?" Bella quipped smirking at their sheepish grins. _Edward tell me again why I didn't go looking for him sooner?_ I shugged my shoulders at Alice.

"Oh I so should have put money on this," Bella was shaking slightly with laughter earning a pout from Alice and an eye roll from Jasper. Both Jasper and Alice's minds were unclear so I was even more lost than normal.

"Care to shine some light on that remark?" I asked kind of irked being out of the loop.

"Dude pay back for your silent conversations with Alice is going to be fun to see," Emmett and Rose were followed by Carlisle and Esme onto the porch. _You being left out of the know is rare Edward_ came from Carlisle. _Man I need my camera his face is priceless _I glared at Emmett for that one _Touchy touchy_.

"Wait you can't read any of those three's minds right now" Rose sounded like she was about to start something. I paused and listened again and rolled my eyes at Alice she was repeating the anoying 'Can you hear me now?' thing over and over.

"Yes I hear you Alice and now I wish I didn't," I huffed glaring at the porch's overhang.

"Hey are you going to tell us what is going on? And Alice why are you sitting on Jasper's lap?" Bella laughed as she answered Emmett.

"Nope not a word, but I wouldn't mind hearing Alice explain this one." Alice glared at Bella who was wearing an inoccent smile before answering.

"It is not that difficult to understand, we are together so deal with it." Alice mock snapped at us huffing and leaning back onto Jaspers cheast.

"Two phrases one each 'I told you so' and 'Took you long enough'." Bella pointed at Jasper first and then Alice, trying and ailing to hold back a smirk that would ruin her firm tone.

"You aren't going to explain any of that are you?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Nope not my story to tell…" Bella trailed off because Emmet was smirking which was unsettling the rest of us.

"You are the only person to be able to keep a secret… Sweet!" Emmett was thinking of all the pranks to try and pull I would have paid them more attention but it was strange that Alice, Jasper and Bella flinched at this comment Bella more so than the other two. _This is kind of what she was talking about… oh that sucks!_ I snapped my head to Alice and she wouldn't meet my eyes. **_What am I missing here?_**_ Trust me when I say you don't want to know Edward so don't bother trying to get Alice or I to tell you drop it please_.

"It's nothing special Emmett I'm just weird so I don't think it is something I could teach you to do." Bella mumbled putting her head back on her knees.

"It's starting to get dark I should get my car out of your drive way," Jasper pecked Alice's temple and they both stood up.

"It was nice seeing everyone today, it could have been with better circumstances but that's life." Bella rose as well walking with the rest of us to the front yard.

"We will have to come again later then," Esme smiled giving Bella a hug that I don't think she expected but returned none the less.

"I would like that but after I fix the porch so I can give a proper tour of the house." Bella smiled and motioned to the remains of the front porch.

"Please stay in the house till I get back," Jasper patted Bella's shoulder before turning to run. Bella mock saluted and disappeared back into the house he sighed and started running the rest of us not far behind.

**AN: Alright there is another chapter **

**QUESTION! Do you want me to put the conversation between Alice and Jasper in the out takes or have it as the next chapter because this will affect how I write it. :) tell me in a review!**

**REVIEW!!!! Because I am going to make the next chap. off of how many want an out take or not.**

**-Ladybug**


	14. I was waiting for you…

**AN: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE! **

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 13: I was waiting for you…

APOV: (This is during the hunting from ch 12)

_Ok I know I am missing something, Jasper seems upset over something_ I growled and took down the elk I was hunting.

"Alice are you alright?" Jasper asked walking around a tree I huffed in response.

"I hate not being able to see things and I know something is bothering both you and Bella but I can't see what!" I plopped down on a near by log glareing at it as if I could make it tell what was going on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you it's just I don't like that the tracker got away with everything he has done." Jasper sat infront of me rubbing the back of his neck.

"So that's all? You're just upset that they went after Bella." I tilted my head to the side it could not be that simple.

"No Bella can take care of herself it is what he tried to do to you that has got us both upset." Japser was shaking his head looking quite confused.

"Me? I was fine he never even touched me." _Now I am really lost…_

"You didn't recognize him?" I shook my head.

"Should I have? I don't remember meeting any of that covens members before."

"Alice he was the one who went after you before, that is why Bella ran from the house earlier. She recognized him as the one who tried to go after you before and wanted him farther from where he could find you again. Now Bella didn't tell me this but I could feel the familiarity he had with you and a few less savery ones as well so I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I just can't see you hurt." Jasper had moved beside me ducking his head down to be able to look me strat in the eye. _This is so much; he would have come after me again? He Is Still Out There! Jasper won't let me get hurt though… but what if he gets hurt because of me? _I was thinking a mile a minute when Jasper got my attention again; He took my hands in his rubbing circles on the backs of my hands.

"Alice it's alright I won't let anything happen to you nor will Bella or your family for that matter. And don't try and tell me you aren't scared I am the empath remember." If my heart still beat it would have stopped because of the smile he had on his face right then, I nearly had to shake my head so I could correct him.

"I'm not scared for myself as much as for you what if you get hurt because of me? You head Laurent James is lethal." Jasper stopped me from continuing by putting his two cents in.

"But I can garuntee I am more so becaue I have something worth it to protect. I don't play those sorts of games with the people close to me." _Is he saying what I think he is saying?_ "That is if you'll let me I won't-" I stopped him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes you may," _He is so cute!_ He chuckles and kisses my palms wreaking all sorts of havoc on my non-existant heart beat.

"We should head back before Bella confuses Edward into a headache, I can fell it from here." I roll my eyes but stand up with him anyway. I would have teased Edward about that when we got to the house but I was still on my Jasper high and didn't think about it.

Xxx xxxx

BPOV:

_It is official Alice is crazy… maybe not in the bad way just slightly scary from time to time_. Not only did she have all of us getting ready for Homecoming but Halloween as well… and apparently this means 'amazing' costumes are needed. I was busy hiding for the Alice whirlwind when Jasper popped his head in my doorway.

"Bella can I ask a favor?" since it was Jasper I wasn't that worried but the fact that he was asking for one made me really curious.

"Sure." I shrugged **pausing** my music.

"Alright see here is the thing I was planing on taking Alice out shopping but I don't want her to be without a chaperone… " I held back a giggle at this _Such the gentlemen_…

"You are ridiculous," _in the adorable cute brother kind of way_. "Yeah I'll go with you two but I don't want to be draggd shopping more than I have to so next time just ask that I keep where your taking her for the date a secret and leave it at that." Jasper scowled for a bit at this.

"I was serious about the-" I waved my hand at him laughing.

"I know you were well are just remember that time has changed over the centuries." I would have said more but then I would have been digging myself into a hole with me planning on avoiding the dance part of the dance later this week.

"Some things never change though do they?" Jasper had caught on to me so I stuck my tongue out at him because of his smirk.

"Come on we are fixing the porch today!" I went to the garage getting out materials and organizing them in the front yard when I heard someone come up behind me. Without looking I swiped behind me and turned crouching in the defensive.

"Wow Alice you are lucky you jumped to Jasper when you did." Emmett laughed from the end of the driveway. I turned to look at Alice and Jasper sheepishly.

"Sorry Alice but I have told you before not to try and sneak up on me," the funny thing was I don't think she heard me at all. Jasper and Alice were in there own little bubble at this point.

"Huh What?" was all I got out of her, I just turned and laughed.

"Nothing Alice…" I got back to setting up for pouring the cement.

"Hey Bella can we write our names in the cement? Esme never lets me…" This is when Edward and Rosalie run up bags of who knows what in there hands.

"Really Emmett you wonder why," Edward sighed and Emmett was smack upside the head by Rose seconds later.

"Oww what was that for?" It was a bit funny how confused he was.

"For leaving us to carry this stuff when you could have," Emmett quickly took the bags from her hands and kissed her cheek whispering 'Sorry Rose' I thought it was cute but it was looking as though it might turn into a make-out sesion so I shook my head relenting to Emmett's previous request.

"Sure I guess you can write your name in the cement but you can only write in this area." I pointed to the corner that I would be covering with the first couple of steps so no one would be able to see it anyway.

"Sweet!" Emmett pumped his fists in the air before hurrying to help get the cemet ready. Jasper and Alice had come out of their little revery and shared a worried glace.

"Bella that may not have been the best idea…" was all Jasper said before going to help. I shrugged and put the suport beams in place. Emmett really wasn't much help after his corner of cement was poured but I think the fact that I indulged Emmett with this put me in a little bit better graces with Rosalie, _well I hoped it did_.

Xxx xxxx

Finally the porch was put up and painted but this meant that I was stuck going shopping…

"Bella tell me where we are going please." Alice was pulling the pout face again but I wouldn't ruin the surprise because then I would want to complain about the shopping and _yeah it would snow ball from there_.

"Nope, I was told that you needed to only bring your cell phone and your pretty little self, and no hints on what to wear." I smiled at her glare through the mirror in her room.

"Alice why are you planing on punching Jasper? I could hear you from out in the yard." Edward poked he head in an amused look on his face.

"Because he won't tell me where we are going or how to dress for our date that's why!" Alice looked about ready to stomp her foot at this point hence the giggle that escaped my lips before I could stop it. Alice rolled her eyes throwing her hands in the air going back to her closet. Edward looked confused still.

"Wait if you are going with them then how is it a date?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I get to play chaperon, Jasper wants to court Alice like she deserves so that means I get to come along for this one.-I shrugged- I doubt I'll be along for any others. Plus it is funny to see the two of them being a couple, so cute and so odd." Edward had a thoughtful expression on his face before Alice jumped into the room.

"Alright, let's go… where was it you said we were going?" I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get me to talk.

"Not telling Alice and Jasper is just pulling up" Edward snickered and went down the stairs after I said this opening the door for Jasper to come in.

"But we didn't get your outfit picked out…" _Thank goodness_,I shuddered.

"Shall we Alice?" Jasper was in a dress shirt and dark wash jeans waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs a red and pink carnation in his hand. Needless to say Alice was down the stairs quite quickly and was in Jasper's arms the flower now tucked behind her ear. I hopped into the back of the car to wait for the two love birds to get into the car _This was going to be a long day_.

Xxx xxxx

We had been at Anchorage 5th Ave Mall for 6 hours thankfully I was left to my own devices in Barns and Noble after the first 2. Jasper and Alice were who knows where but I had a feeling that I would be carrying lots of bags at the end of the day. I had been rereading 'Wuthering Heights' when someone tapped me on the shoulder causing a small squeak from me.

"Sorry didn't mean to give you a start, but I was wondering dear if you could help me by reaching that book up there for me." I had turned to see a tiny little bit of a woman pointing her hand up to the top of the shelf. Now I was not as short as her but I wasn't that much taller.

"Sure I can try… umm" I am up on the tips of my toes but I still can't quite reach when I hear someone step up behind me and a pale hand grabbing the book. Of course me being me and having clumsy moments still I stumble back some hitting them in the gut with my elbow causing the wind to be knocked out of them.

"I am so sorry I didn't think there was someone behind me," I turned apologizing to… _Edward? I didn't hit him that hard_.

"It's alright I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that," He gave me a smile that was a bit uneven _but not in a bad way it was actually quite attractive…_ I was brought out of my musings quickly by the little elderly woman beside me.

"I'm sorry she was trying to reach that book for me, my grandson has recently been into all these fantasy and monster novels that I thought he would enjoy reading a classic on the topic. Some of the modern day novels go about them the wrong way in my opinion." She wrung her hands wearing a small smile. Edward chuckled handing her 'Dracula' I bit my lip to hold back a snicker and looked remorseful.

"I'm fine really," he reassured her.

"Alright, have a good evening." She patted my arm and walked back up to the front of the store. After she was out of sight and earshot I leaned my head on the self still trying to hold back that snicker but the hold 'good evening' and 'Dracula' thing was not going to let that happen as a giggle escaped. I turned to a confused Edward mouthing 'I'm sorry' as I shook with silent laughter.

"What is going on in your head?" He just shook his head. I managed to get out 'Dracula and Good Evening' with a Transylvanian accent between the giggles sliding down the self onto the floor putting my book on the bottom part of it. By now Edward had also begun laughing holding a hand over his mouth to try and keep quite. I apologized again after regaining control of my snickers.

"I'm sorry about hitting you earlier I still manage to have clumsy moments but I didn't think I hit you that hard.-I tilted my head to the side- What are you doing here anyway? Alice made it sound like ya'll were going camping."

EPOV:

"Well we were but Alice convinced Jasper to take her dancing so someone needed to come and get you." _**It really was a bit ridiculous Bella would have been able to get home on her own without a car ride. But I didn't want her going out alone any more than Jasper or Alice did so here I am getting her like some sort of chaufuer**_.

"That doesn't make sense Jasper was going to take her out dancing next week but you didn't hear that from me. Plus Jasper knows I could get home by myself just fine… Oh I am going to smack him three ways through Sunday when he gets back home."

"Huh?" _**I seriously do not understand her she never does what one would think of doing**_. She huffed folding her book and arms to her chest.

"Jasper has gone all protective since the whole James thing and it is starting to get on my nerves. He knows full well I can take care of my self but is freaking out because he is trying to keep both Alice and I safe at the same time worried he will miss something." _**Well that made sense to me but it didn't seem smart to say that at the moment**_.

"Well let's go the faster I am home safe and sound the faster you can get back to camping. I'm sorry you were drug out for something this trivial."

"Bella I don't mind, it got me out of the house before the rest of them so don't worry so much." Her brow wrinkled in confusion and worry? for some reason I just wanted to smooth it out with my thumb she shouldn't be worrying about anything, _**It is official I have lost it… 'or found it'**_ said a small voice in my head that I was going to ignore for the moment.

"But you should be able to be with your family not being told to play babysitter or whatever, wait did they brib you?" _**That's an odd question…**_

"No…" She went and paid for the book walking up to the doors I held open when she asked.

"Black mail?"

"No why would they need to do that?" _**She makes no sense!**_

"I don't know you had a funny look on your face when I mentioned bribery so I was curious of your re-action to blackmail. You took it so seriously too." She shook her head as I opened her door for her. "I can open my own door you know that right?" she buckled her seat raising one eyebrow at me as I got into the drivers seat.

"Yes but that doen't mean I'll let you if I can get to it first," I replied with a smirk causeing her to laugh which was almost like bells it was just perfect and contagious remembering back in the book store only a few minutes ago.

"Well I will say it is nice to see that some manners are still around just please don't go out of your way all the time because then it is just annoying." I chuckled

"If you can teach someone not to be annoying please teach Emmett he is in sore need of it." At this she just shook her head a small smile playing on her lips.

"Only if you find someone to teach patience as well because that is what it really boils down to."

"True but it was worth asking," We had just gotten to her house by this point but I realized that she would be home by herself _**I don't like that idea very much**_.

"Would you like to come in or are you picking up the rest of your family?" Bella was leaning in the door way and I hadn't even noticed she had moved.

"I'll come in for a bit," I said with a shrugg turning off my Volvo and getting out of the car.

"Oh before I forget!" Bella ran inside and popped up beside me again holding my jacket out to me. "You most likely want this back so lets put it in the car so you'll know where it is later." As she leaned into the car putting my jacket over the console I saw part of a scar on her back where the collar of her sweater folded down it angered me that she had been carless and let herself get hurt without telling anyone…

"Bella is that from a few days ago?" I shut the door clicking the lock button on my keys heading up to the front door with her.

"Yes, that is to only time you've lent me your jacket," She shut the door behind her and motioned me further into the house.

"No I was meaning the scar near your neck it looks new," it was only after I let the words out of my mouth that it occurred to me that I had no idea how she would take that question. Seeing her face pale got me thinking _**I am in trouble and so very stupid**_.

"Nno it's not, and how I got it is a very long story that will have to wait for later." Well at lest she didn't get angry…

"What about that other later, can I cash that in now?" Bella frowned at this but nodded anyway.

"You have to swear that you won't tell anyone this must stay as a secret." She sat on the couch looking me straight in the eye, all I could do was nod my head.

"Before I start is there anyone you can hear right now?" I listened and all was silent it would have been peaceful if it weren't for the fact that Bella looked like she wanted to get sick.

"Nothing,"

"Oh where to start…" She nodded and motioned me to sit taking a deep breath. _**This was looking to be worse than I thought…**_

**AN: Ok so now that I finally have this put up I really need prank ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you think this wait was bad one of my friends has not updated in three years because of the same prank request so please review and give me ideas! The next chapter will be the El Paso explanation but it will most likely be a while before it is up, also Alice and Jasper's date will be in the out-takes eventually since this is an E/B story so yeah **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**-Ladybug**


	15. The happenings in El Paso

**AN: Alright now to hear the El Paso stuff :) Thank You so much for the ones who reviewed with prank ideas!!!! I'm thinking I'll use the in them chapter after this.**

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 15: The happenings in El Paso

BPOV:

_I really didn't know where to start, what happened back then was not the nicest memory and nor was it a simple situation that was delt with_. I messed with my sweaters collar taking a deep breath.

"I would really like to know what your thinking but you kind of have to voice it for me to hear it." I smiled and shook my head at him _because it would be the mind reader that tells me this_.

"I am not too clear on the year this all happened, but it couldn't have been more than twenty years after our change. We had decided to move out farther west and try out the drier location. We had been able to stay under the radar and hadn't had any trouble for almost two months when Dane ran into us." I shuddered slightly remembering, he was massive scars covering his arms and a permanent snarl in his tone.

"I hope you weren't meaning literally," Edward looked a little upset by this.

"Kind of…" I dropped my eyes back to the couch cushion.

"We had been out hunting and were heading back to home when Jasper flipped out, I'm pretty sure that was the first time he ever growled and hissed at me. I hadn't ever seen him so scared either; well at least I hope never to see him like that again. You see…"

-FLASHBACK-

Jasper's eyes had gone black in an instant looking wild and unfocused his face held so much anger. What had me frozen in place was how much fear rolled of him his jaw was locked though it looked like he was trying to say something.

"Well what do we have here?" his voice was gravely and put me on edge more than before. I crouched my back to a bolder facing Jasper. The mass of a monster that landed next to Jasper had to have been almost seven foot in height platinum blond hair going just past his shoulders. He wore no shirt or shoes his tattered pants caked with sand.

"What did you do to him!?!" I snapped in response I never liked not knowing what was going on, or surprises for that matter.

"Well I will give you a tip sir when you have a feisty lady like this you need to know how to keep her in control." He remarked with a smirk I hissed at him trying to think of a way out of this.

"We are of no threat to you or your hunting territory, look at our eyes. We don't feed from humans but from animals stop what ever you're doing to him please." I had to keep eye contact there was no way I would be believed if I hadn't, how I knew this I wasn't sure.

"Fascinating, well you two will be coming with me-"

"Like Heck we will, you couldn't make me if you had thirty friends your size with you." There was no way I was going to let this jerk get away with this.

"Well, I don't need to do that, even though I do have plenty of people that would do that for me no, I can just make our friend here do this." He slapped Jasper on the shoulder a growl emitted by Jasper.

"Hhow…" I stuttered as Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist following the strange vampire. "Jasper please however you can fight what he is doing to you" I pleaded. I remember praying we would make it out of this in one piece

-END FLASHBACK- **AN: Bella was explaining all of this hence why it wasn't italicized, so for future reference if it is italicized it is only going on in someones head not being said out loud… hope that makes sense. :)**

"Wait are saying what I think your saying? Mind control? the Italians would have heard and gotten rid of him." Edward stopped me and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It is exactly what I was saying and it has everything to do with what you saw or heard with the nomads. You were watching weren't you?" _This was going to be hard to explain if he was only listening…_

EPOV:

It sounded like I was stalking her or something the way she worded it so I just nodded my head, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that there was a mind controler involved with all of this. She sighed and bit her bottom lip before continuing.

"The tall and short of all this is that Dane was the leader of a very existence coven, well army really but, he had them all at his beck and call. Until he had come across me he had been able to control anyone and everyone he wanted, because of this I became like the new shinny toy under constant guard. I didn't try to escape because I wouldn't be able to without Jasper I couldn't just leave him there. While we were there I found out a lot of things about what we are and what we can do. I also learned the limit on Dane's ability which led to learning how to save someone who has had their head taken off. You see Dane couldn't keep control of someone once they went past a two or three mile radius but using the control he did have he was able to get information from more seasoned coven leaders."

"And one of the things he learned was how to save someone…" I guessed but Bella shook her head.

"It is how to control someone more than save them. Because they were saved with someone else's venom that other person can affect the future choices of them. Hence why I said your independence was at stake with this information because all someone would need to do is 'save' you to have some control of you." **_She isn't kidding…_**

"Well now that I know couldn't I get someone to redo it, using my venom instead?" Bella's eyes widened further shaking her head more furiously than before.

"No, it is a one shot chance. Dane tried doing that, he tried to take control of someone who was already being controlled and all it did was kill the poor thing and set loose to ones that were under his control. He went and killed all of them because he wouldn't be able to keep control of them; a few were able to escape but not many. It was during all of this that I couldn't take it anymore; Jasper and I were on borrowed time as it was. So while he was out with a small hunting group Jasper and I ran, Jasper to the cave systems and I went to the house. Thankfully he went after me first, said it was more fun that way but I wouldn't know, I had hidden in one of the back closets to wait till I heard him in the living room. That's when the explosives blew up, one of the few that had gotten away before us had gotten close with Jasper and did him a favor of setting up a trap for if someone tried to get into our house."

"You blew him up? Like literally you-" she interrupted me with a sad smile on her face. **_Note to self do not get her angry… _**

"Blew him to bits and made sure the only remnants were the ashes of the house. Thankfully Jasper was only followed by a few newborns so he was done with them by the time I got to him. Now because of all this is where the real trouble with territory wars started, so many newborns had gone loose with no keeper or leader of any sort. We tried to tech a couple of the ones we knew our diet but it didn't work very well." She rubbed the back of her neck frowning slightly. **_Wait…_**

"Was Jasper ever under Dane's special control?" **_I wasn't sure I wanted to know but if there is even the chance that he had been this could pose a problem_**.

"No he kept Jasper close to him because of his ability and Dane found out the hard way what would happen if he tried to do that to either of us. Jasper and I were used as leverage of control for each other, that and I think Dane wanted to crack the mystery of my immunity to his ability. It also didn't hurt that because of us he was able to make his ability and leadership seem better than it was." **_Well that's good_**.

"I still don't see why he didn't 'save' you or Jasper, I'm glad he didn't but it obviously back fired a bit." **_This Dane person seemed to be a complete moron and an idiot on top of that_**.

"Well some things are better when they aren't forced, with Jasper being an empath it always worked out nicer if it was Jasper was the one messing with the newborns emations not Dane forcing him to. I remember the few times he did he put too much intensity into it, I find it amusing now but at the time the after effects could have been very dangerous."

"Why didn't you just tell us after we got back here? It is a short explanation without the back story," Bella was looking at me like I was stupid as she answered.

"Who else was with us at the time, think about it. Laurent didn't seem like a threat but I was not about to tell anyone I didn't trust. No offense but I don't trust a few of that other coven either, trust is earned and they haven't earned it yet if ever."

"Point taken, but does this mean you trust me you are always so quiet both mentally and verbally so I have a difficult time understanding your reactions to things." **_It would be nice to hear what she is thinking just for a minute._**

"I have always been quiet," she shrugged "trust me though if I don't like being around someone they know, plus with you being able to read minds you would hear from Jasper's mind if I was upset or something like that." **_I'll keep that in mind for later_**.

"Good to know," I smiled. Looking around I saw a piano through a doorway.

"Do you or Jasper play?" I motioned towards the piano, **_I don't remember Alice mentioning what either of them played which was strange because she was always talking about or to one of them on a daily basis it seemed_**.

"Both of us play, Jasper's family had a beautiful hand crafted piano, it is now in a museum but, we both learned at a young age several interments. How long have you played Edward?" **_Alice must have mentioned it_**.

"Since a young child, what else do you play?" Bella smiled fondly as she replied to my inquiry.

"I also play violin and guitar, Jasper can play the guitar as well as cello and percussion. Hence why the dinning room is the music room, there are more interments than occupants in this house." She snickered towards the end standing up. My phone went off as I followed her into the music room.

~ Where you at Eddie?- Em~

I huffed mumbling under my breath which caused Bella to raise her eyebrows,

"Needing to get back home? Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you too long." I wasn't given a chance to reply because of the thud on the back pourch. Bella shot by me like a bat out of hell; I quickly followed and relaxed to see Emmett with his hands up a surprised look on his face.

"All I have to say is you are lucky you didn't break the back porch, I would be very upset if I had to fix another one so soon." Bella was glaring playfully at Emmett by the end of it and he just smiling sheepishly. _She is scary man, I figured you were still here so I thought I would swing by to bring the rest of the gang for the trip_.

"I was just coming by to see if you and Jasper would like to come with us and pick up Alice." Emmett offered in explanation.

"That's ridiculous Jasper would be dropping Alice back at your house not making her get a ride back from here." Bella rolled her eyes "Plus I wouldn't want to intrude on your family's time together, and no offense but Rosalie seems to distrust us still, so I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable."

_She doesn't miss anything does she_? And I had to agree with Em on that.

"What better way to get to know everyone than camping?" Bella chuckled at Emmett when the house phone rang.

"Whitlock- Swan residence," Bella answered curiosity in her eyes. "Yes this is she, um-mm…" _Who is it?_

"I don't know I can't read her mind, remember." I hissed lowly at him and he snickered, I was wondering the same but it was none of our business. My phone buzzed again with a text,

~Tell Bella Rose is fine with them coming; neither Jasper nor Bella would go with us if it upset her and I think she is warming up to them. -A~

"Sorry to keep you it was a donation center calling me back," Bella tugged on the sleeves of her sweater as she walked back out to the porch.

"Don't worry about it, but Alice really wants both you and Jasper to come so please don't make us face her wrath-" Emmett interrupted me.

"Alice is small but she scares _me_ sometimes." And I had to laugh at Bella's response.

"Only sometimes? Being a psychic I am sure she come be more than scary if she wanted to."

_Of course I could, and I am glad Em has admitted to his fears_. I heard from Alice as Jasper pulled into the repaved driveway.

"Alice, calm down please it is only camping for a weekend it won't take long to pack for." _She has had this nervous energy the whole way back is she ok Edward?_ Jasper and Alice made their way to the porch arms around each other. _I think Jasper is going to kiss me this weekend_!, was all I could make out of the squealing mess going on in her head so I nodded slightly to Jasper. **_Yup she is fine…_**

"But we need to pack the tent, chairs and that kind of stuff!" Alice looked exasperated when Emmett chuckled at her.

"Alice we have that all packed we always keep several sets around one bag is all we will need. Before you try and argue yes I know you will want to pick an outfit so have at it," Bella waved her hand to the back door.

"Yay!" was all that came out of Alice's mouth before rushing into the house.

XXX XXXX

It had been an interesting few hours drive from listening to the rest of the family, Rose was apparently told by Alice not to mess up the weekend by being rude causing Rose to be a bit miffed at everyone. When Rose found out that Bella and Jasper were going to be joining us she had been ok with it, not pleased but was going to deal with it, but anyone telling her what to do usually made her cranky. I was glad not have been riding with her but was also surprised how quite this car was.

Jasper was sitting in back with Alice not saying a word, his thoughts kept at a content low hum. Alice had finally calmed down, she was huming in her head leaned into Jasper's chest their hands intertwined. Other than the sound of page turning the passenger side it was silent, Bella had brought a number of books with her and had, re-reading I'm sure, Pride and Prejudice open. **_For wishing for having quite for almost a century it was nice but maybe complete silence was over rated_**, then I heard Rose throwing another mental fit and changed my mind **_Silence was golden_**.

BPOV:

The trip out there was much quieter than I thought it would have been but I guess Alice had chatted herself out going over what I should wear and when. The area the Cullen's had picked was beautiful the crisp air bringing a smile to my face, though I hadn't liked the cold when I was human, it has grown on me since we came here but I still missed home. I picked up my bags out of the car and waited for the rest of them to get out of the car. Jasper must have thought himself to juggle with all the bags he was carrying I giggled shaking my head seeing him while Alice just skipped next to him.

"Bella Jasper I am so glad you two could come with us." Esme came over after setting things at what I guessed would be out campsite.

"Thank you for inviting us it is amazing out here." I replied with a smile. We were in a small clearing only about the size of the park we had all met at not so long ago. I had seen pine forests at home but these around us made the ones at home look scraggly and it wasn't a sticky pine smell, it was perfect.

"Here let me take those," Edward tried to take my tent bag off my hands but stopped turning quizzically at Jasper who I am pretty sure was holding back a snicker.

"Thank you but I've got them," I gave him a smile and hopped next to where Jasper was setting up his tent.

"OK…" _Yeah I am sure Edward was trying to figure out what Jasper found so funny. I didn't see it very amusing but Jasper always found it funny how independent I would get over some things. I just saw it pointless when I could do the same thing all on my own_.

**AN: I feel like this was only a really long filler chapter after the explanation… sorry.**

** OK BIG QUESTION! Does anyone like the idea of Bella's parents being vampires as well and them finding Bella?if not there will defiantly be some sort of fight where Bella runs off but, I won't tell you who she is arguing/fighting with. REVIEW and tell me what you want or PM me. Also which do you prefer the flashback or conversation way of telling past occurrences?**

**PLEASE Let me know!!!!**


	16. Dances

**AN: Ok I only got one reply to my question so no parents showing up… now we will be at the dance then to Halloween. I am sorry it has taken so long to update again but writer's block is a real pain…**

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Chapter 16: Dances…

BPOV:

We had gotten back into town just in time to head into class I had to roll my eyes at Alice pouting, no doubt she wanted more make over time.

Alice decided that my house was to be comandered for the boys to get ready at 'to save time' _right_. She shoved them all out the door with their suits locking me in the torrture chamber that is her bathroom.

"Alice it cannot take ten hours to get ready for a dance, I know for a fact that my dress is not that complicated. Trust me I have worn annoyingly elaborate dresses before." I lifted my eyebrow at her reflection in the mirror. Alice was looking like she was she was about to bounce off the walls.

"Jasper kissed me I mean like kissed, kissed me." Alice squealed. _Well that explains a good bit of both of their behavior during the past week_.

"Good for the both of you, took him long enough…" I mumbled the last bit of course both Rosalie and Alice heard it.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she put the last set of curlers in my hair and started styling her own.

"Both Jasper and I are still quite old fashioned, and from the time period we came from a lady didn't let a gentleman kiss her unless they were engaged. A peck on the cheek or hand was acceptable so yeah I am glad that the em-path I live with has finally admitted how he feels instead of keeping it all inside. Being back at the house will be so much more relaxing now." Rosalie just rolled her eyes while putting on mascara _That just looks dangerous_ Alice was bubbly running about the room getting accessories, and not letting me help because it would mess up my hair.

"Alice, my hair cannot need to be curled this long. I refuse to go if I look like Shirley Temple." I threatened. I think I heard Rosalie chucle but I wasn't sure, Alice huffed and let my hair down and it was a bit too curly for my taste but it didn't look bad…

"Huh, Your hair curls faster than I thought it would." Alice mused before shuddering and handing me my dress. It was a deep royal blue with an iridescent shimmer that accented it when the light hit it just right. It was a 'vintage' 40's type dress it had sleeves covering the entirety of my shoulders but a deep v cut collar with a matching belt sash that went from below the bust to my waist, while the skirt went just to my knees. I think that the collar and length of the dress were what kept Rosalie and Alice complaining about this dress, all the others I had mentioned liking were floor length or capped sleeved.

When I came back out of the bathroom in my dress Rosalie was gone and Alice was putting bracelets on her wrists, they were silver to match the stitching that fanned out from the bodice of her black dress. _Good thing they will be easy to more to the other wrist for her corsage_.

"Here, use these to keep you hair back," Alice handed me a set of small hair combs that had an intricate pattern on the sides. They were beautiful and I was glad to get some of the curls out of my face but I was still dreading the make-up part to be honest.

"Stay still close your eyes and hold your breath counting to ten," I gave Alice a funny look before complying. I had to resist squinting my eyes shut as she brushed who knows what on my face, no doubt she would grumble about it messing up the eye make-up. _5…4…3…2…1_

"Ok put some of this on and you'll look perfect!" I opened my eyes to see Alice tossing lip gloss at me while she bounced happily in her four inch heels, _I feel sorry for that pair of shoes…_

I was putting the lip gloss on her dresser top after applying a light coat when Esme poked her head in the door and gasped. She came over and gave both of us light hugs whispering,

"You girls look lovely, the boys just pulled in the driveway and Rose is waiting by the stairs. Oh I need to get my camera!" She fluttered back out of the room as Alice grabbed my hand to follow. We walked up to Rosalie looking strait off the run way, she seemed to give me a once over before nodding slightly and walking down the stairs. I smile internally, _Happy dance she was not glaring at me anymore! Glad to see that had come back with us from camping_.

Emmett's wolf whistle broke me from my thoughts, I quickly turned to Alice motioning that she should go first. She smiled brightly before making her decent down the stair way. I took a deep breath waiting to hear that Jasper's attention was completely on Alice before lightly and quickly going down the stairs and thankfully made it to the bottom without tripping but that was most likely because I watched my feet the entire time.

I had always hated having to 'present' my self before parties as a human, culmziness playing a big factor but I hadn't warmed to the idea over the centuries very much either. _Thank goodness Jasper was always the one to walk me down the stairs in my more clumsy state_. I was glad I came down quickly enough to see Jasper give Alice her corsage; the two of them were just priceless. Alice finally came out of their little bubble a little bit later,

"Bella-oh you already came down," She pouted and looked a little embaressed for not noticing.

"Of course, I wanted to see Jasper give you your flowers." I gave Jasper a wink as I snickered. I looked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were also wrapped up in their own little world; you couldn't help but smile seeing how they completed each other.

"OK I set the camera up in the living room, come on now." I heard Esme smack someones arm behind me and turned to see Emmett and Rosalie going to stand in front of the camera and Edward rolling his eyes for the second time I guessed from the way Esme shook her head. Now Jasper and Emmett looked good in their suits don't get me wrong but Edward I would have to say pulled the look off the best. He was leaning on the back of love seat the contrast from his suit making his skin almost glow, _Maybe it is just the lights_.

"Come on Bella we need a group picture!" Alice tugged on my arm before pulling me behind her and Jasper. I huffed and stumbled a bit before we got in front of the camera,

"You don't have to drag me everywhere Alice, well most places." I corrected myself earning a chuckle from everyone but Alice. Esme recovered first snapping a picture of Alice scowling/pouting at me while everyone else was hiding smiles.

"OK enough, I want a nice picture no bunny ears Emmett." Esme was just beaming at this point taking pictures as fast as her camrea would let her.

"Alright, now boys shoo for a minute it's time for just the girls," Alice dictated as she pointed to the kitchen. I chuckled at the scene in front of me little Alice telling everyone what to do.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx ** AN: I didn't feel like describing all the different poses so yeah…**

EPOV:

After almost thirty minutes Esme was done taking pictures and we were all off to the dance._** Now that I think about it maybe I should have asked for her to take her time**_, I shuddered just thinking what I will be dealing with at the dance. I was having enough trouble with just Rose and Em in the front seats of the jeep. None of our cars would hold all of us and Rose refused to have to share a limo because it would take away from when they rented one for prom. _**I know Alice is the psychic but I have a feeling that I will end up having to get a ride in Jasper's Camaro with the thoughts I was blocking from Rose and Em**_.

"Please Emmett, wait till I am out of the car, or even better the state!" I huffed as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. _Sorry bro_, was all I got from him. I just rolled my eyes as I hopped out of the car to head towards the ball room that no doubt was covered in tacky decorations.

"Don't worry Edward, you can sit behind me so you'll have more leg room," Alice chirped as Jasper opened the door for her. I just shook my head as I held the door for Jasper and Bella as I debated on waiting for Em and Rose.

"Thank you," Bella whispered as she passed. I nodded in response since my ability to speak seemed to have left me for the second time this evening, Bella was absolutely beautiful and the fact that she didn't seem to notice only enhanced it. I was broke from my musings by Alice,

"Come on this is going to be so much fun!" she practicly sag as she dragged Jasper behind her_**. I thought Alice couldn't see anything with Bella here**_? I had apparently spoken my thoughts out load because Bella replied simply,

"Well, she could just be meaning that she know she will have a good time with Jasper or that she caught on to my plan of hiding in the court yard for the majority of this thing." She shrugged as we passed the ticket table and handed over her ticket and I followed suit.

"Mind if I tag along if you do? There is only so much my head can take," She just smiled and nodded. _**This might be the first dance that would be tolerable**_.

xXxXxXxXx

I have to say that the dance for the most part was quite enjoyable, though it was only after Bella and I had hid in the court yard that was thankfully far enough from the ball room for the thoughts to only be a low hum with a minimum effort on my part. We spent a good twenty minutes at the dance before leaving and listened to Bella's iPod for the rest of the two and a half hours we were there, Alice had taken mine so I wouldn't be 'anti-social'.

We talked over a couple of topics mostly music, after I had asked how she got the iPod past Alice and she told me this was her emergency one hidden in the car. With what I did know of how fast she was use to having to get out of places it really didn't surprise me but the music that was on it intrigued me. Thus the debates over the best music to relax to, preferences over composers and the like began.

This now brings us to us all getting ready for the Halloween party and me just staring at the costume Alice insisted I should wear… _**I think I may have to kill her if she doesn't tell me this is a joke.**_

**AN: Ok again I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update! And thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten. **

**If you want a sneak peek of the costume choices review and I will send you the list!**

**-Ladybug**


End file.
